Don't Want To Be Found
by StayStrongxox
Summary: the sequel to Christmas Murder. Read first to understand :) Joey and the Brannings aren't giving up hope on Lauren returning back to them. Set two months later :) X changed my username: used to be Abieeoxox
1. Chapter 1

**This story won't make sense unless you have read the prequel - Christmas Murder. I recommend you read that one first, before this. It's set two months after the events of the last chapter in Christmas Murder... Enjoy :) X**

* * *

Joey's eyes snapped open as he shot into a sitting position on the sofa, sweat drenching him. He sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead, resting his head back down on the pillow. He sighed and looked at his phone, the brightness light causing him to squint. 3:56am. He groaned and sat up, knowing he wouldn't go back to sleep. He pulled the duvet off him and headed to the kitchen to make himself a drink. A few minutes later, he was sat on the sofa, the tv playing quietly as he watched a tv programme. He wasn't really paying attention to it, when footsteps asended the stairs. Joey frowned, wondering who else would be up at this time. His eyebrows rose in surprise as Oscar appeared in the doorway, a teddy and a blanket clutched in one hand and the other hand rubbing his eye.

'Oscar? What's wrong?' asked Joey, setting his drink on the coffee table and pulling back the duvet so Oscar could sit on the sofa. He climbed up and surprised Joey by hugging him. Joey was slightly stunned at first, but then wrapped an arm round his little cousin and hugged him.

'I miss Lauren' Oscar said, a few seconds later. Joey froze at the mere mention of her name. Lauren. That was all it would take for the memories and anger to come flooding back. He closed his eyes for a minute and made himself relax before he spoke.

'We all do, Oscar. We all do' he answered, truthfully. Oscar sat up and looked at him, tears in his eyes

'Will she ever come back?' he asked, the emotion in his voice making Joey feel a lot of sympathy for him.

'One day. I know your sister, Oscar. And she's a fighter. Sometimes in life, you need a break away from life, which is what Lauren needed'

'And that's why she left?' asked Oscar'

'Yeah, that's why she left. But I have faith in your sister, Oscar. She'll get in touch when she's ready. With Lauren, she needs her space and space is what she's getting. When she's ready to come home, she'll ring us and ask us to pick her up' said Joey, convincing himself more than Oscar.

'Can we go see her?' asked Oscar. Joey smiled regrettably

'If we knew where she was, then we could' said Joey. Oscar nodded in understanding. He was about to jump down off the sofa, when Joey stopped him.

'Fancy a being a rebel and staying down here? We'll watch cartoon and raid the sweet cupboard' said Joey, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Oscar's eye lit up in excitement.

'but we have to be quiet' whispered Joey hurriedly, as Oscar was about scream. Oscar closed his mouth and 'zipped it up'. Joey nodded and they headed to the kitchen to raid the sweet cupboard...

* * *

The next day, Max headed downstairs, after getting washed and dressed, and headed for the kitchen. However, he froze when a sight caught his eye. He poked his head through to the living room, to find Joey fast asleep and Oscar curled up asleep at the other end of the sofa. Max smiled and headed for the kitchen. He was joined a few minutes later by Tanya, who looked like she hadn't slept.

'Tired, Tan?' he asked, as she sat down with her head in her hands.

'Just a bit' she answered, smiling her thanks at Max as he handed her a cup of coffee and two slices of toast. Max sat down opposite her, both of them falling into silence. Tanya's eyes caught the 'Missing' poster and she sighed. She remembered that day clearly...

**Flashback**

_**It had been a day after Lauren's disappearance and the Brannings were now calling in the police. As Lauren was an adult, they agreed to wait a day in case she had gone to stay at a friends house. As they had now rung round every one of Lauren's friends, who said they hadn't seen her, Tanya decided to was time for drastic action. Joey was awake to the sound of banging on the front door. He groaned as he realized he had only had two and half hours worth of sleep. He ran his hand through his hair and sat up as he heard voices in the kitchen. He frowned and listened through the door. His eyes widened as he realized they had brought the police in. He swung the door open, an angry look on his face.  
**_

_**'Joey..' began Tanya**_

_**'You've called in the police?' Joey asked, through clenched teeth. Tanya swallowed as she remembered how angry Joey was when she had Lauren admitted to hospital.**_

_**'Yes, she's out there, Joey. She's just got discharged and she's disappeared. God knows where she could be right now!' **_

_**'Tan! This is Lauren we're talking about! Yes, she just come out of hospital, but she didn't need the massive party last night! You could see it the second th lights switches on and everyone was crowding round her!'**_

_**'DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME OUT TO BE THE BAD GUY, JOEY!' Tanya screamed. Max put a hand on her shoudler to cam her down, while Joey's eyes turned slightly black with anger.  
**_

_**'You don't know Lauren like I do. She may be your daughter, but she's my girlfriend. She's told me stuff she's never told you two. If Lauren wants to be found, she'll get in touch. Until then, leave it. I have faith in her!' said Joey, before storming from the house, slamming the door shut..**_

_**End of flashback**_

'You okay, Tan?' asked Max, as he noticed her staring into space, in her own world. Tanya didn't answer, making Max sigh and take a bite out of his toast...

* * *

Later than day, Joey and Max were in the Vic, enjoying a spot of lunch when Lucy walked in with Whitney and Tyler. Joey audibly groaned as Lucy started walking over to where him and Max were sat.**_  
_**

'Hi Joey! Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?' she asked, trying to sound flirtatious. Max and Joey sniggered, ducking there heads. Joey composed himself and looked up at her.

'I'm fine, thanks. But your 'flirting' aint going to work... So don't try it, alright. Lauren's the only one for me...' said Joey, turning his attention back to his food, signalling to Lucy that the conversation was over. Lucy stomped back to Whitney and Tyler, obviously in a bad mood.

'How did you put up with her?' asked Max. Joey laughed

'No idea. Don't know why I even dated her to be honest' admitted Joey, biting into his sandwich.

'Because you knew Lauren was out of bounds and you were fighting feelings for her...' suggested Max. Joey looked at him and smirked

'Well... yeah' admitted Joey, smiling...

* * *

**Just a little opening chapter. Lauren will be introduced in the next chapter and how she's been doing will be brought to the surface. Hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come :) Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed my story/ last chapter! :) It truly means a lot to me :D So... ready to find out what Lauren's been up to? Enjoy :)**

**Just a heads up**

**Martin: works at Hollister Co**

**Kate and Maddie: works as beauty receptionists**

**Lauren: works as barmaid**

**They all live together in a four bedroom apartment, renting it and all paying together :)**

* * *

The light flickered through the curtains, disrupting her sleep. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She glanced at the clock and was surprised she had slept through till ten. She groaned her dressing gown and threw it on. She wandered out into the hallway and saw a tie on Martin's door handle, a sign saying he didn't want to be interrupted. She wandered into the bathroom and locked the door. After having her shower, she washed her face and cleaned her teeth, before heading back into her bedroom to changed into a pair of three quarter length jogging bottoms and a thin strapped top with a zip up hoodie and wandered downstairs.

'Morning, Lauren' said Maddie, smiling as her roommate entered the kitchen.

'Morning Maddie. You okay?' Lauren asked, as she headed for the fridge to grab a bowl of fruit for her breakfast before sitting down. She looked round when she noticed Kate wasn't in around

'Where's Kate?' Lauren asked, glancing at Maddie. Maddie swallowed her piece of fruit before answering

'Gone to help set up for the afternoon, since Michelle sprained her wrist, she's been helping out more' answered Maddie. Lauren nodded in understanding. A few minutes alter, they heard the front door closing and Martin walked into the kitchen. Lauren and Maddie looked at him, a knowing smirk on their faces.

'Shut up' said Martin, walking past them to the fridge. Lauren and Maddie burst into giggles.

'Why didn't you introduce us to the lovely lady?' asked Maddie

'Yeah. You embarrassed?' asked Lauren. Martin spluttered on his cereal

'What! No.. No of course!'

'Calm down, hunny. We were just playing with you' giggled Lauren, eating more of her fruit...

* * *

Night soon rolled round and Lauren was two hours into her shift as a barmaid. She was currently serving a couple who reminded her of Joey and herself. She sighed. Joey. She hadn't contacted him in two months, and she would be lying if she said she hadn't missed him. She had a feeling he was waiting for her to make the first move, reach out to him, and she respect that he trusted her enough for giving her time. She was brought back to reality when someone snapping their fingers in front of her face. She blinked and shook her head, getting rid of the thoughts about Joey. She smiled at the cute looking guy in front of her.

'Hi what can I get you?' she asked, smiling

'Your number and a pint of Carling please' asked the man. Lauren giggled.

'You can have the pint, your not getting the other' she smiled, getting a pint glass and pulling him a pint. He smiled at her and she smiled back, handing him the pint.

'Thank you' she said, accepting the money. The man smiled and held up his hand

'Keep the change, sweetheart' he said, winking at her, before heading back to his mates. Lauren blinked. _**What the hell just happened? **_she thought, before turning to serve some other customers...

* * *

After another hour, Lauren started to feel a headache come on, so she took her break and headed outside for some fresh air. She sighed a breath of relief and closed her eyes, leaning against the wall. She heard the back door open and the man from earlier stepped outside, with a lit up cigarette in his hand. He spotted her and smiled. Lauren sensed whoever it was stood next to her and opened her eyes. She saw he was smiling and smiled back, feeling slightly uncomfortable. The man finished his cigarette, before turning to Lauren.

'Dylan' he said, holding out his hand

'Lauren. Nice to meet you' she replied, shaking his hand. Dylan couldn't stop smiling at her and he rested his shoulder against the wall.

'So, what's a pretty young lady doing out here by herself?' he asked

'Headache from the music' said Lauren. Dylan smiled sympathetically at her.

'I know how you feel. I worked in a club for four months, but I quickly packed that in' said Dylan. Lauren looked up at him through her lashes.

'How old are you? If you don't mind me asking' said Lauren. Dylan smiled and shook his head

'Nineteen. You?' he asked

'Nineteen' said Lauren, feeling relieved he was in her age range. The back door opened again and Lauren's boss came out.

'Lauren? you feeling better? He asked. Lauren nodded and knew that was her cue to go back in. She smiled at Dylan and headed back inside. She felt his eyes following her as she walked away and she slightly smiled...

* * *

The next night it was Friday, which was christened as Night Out Friday. Lauren, Maddie, Kate and Martin hit the streets of Newcastle. As they had already had a few drinks, they were all slightly tipsy. They walked down the pavement, Lauren arms hooked through Martins and Kate and Maddie walking behind them with their arms looped.

'Club!' Maddie shrieked, pointing to one. They entered it and was greeted by loud music, people having a fun time and getting drunk. They fought their way to the bar and ordered their drinks, managing to find a sofa to sit down. Lauren took a sip of her drink, whilst checking her phone. She sighed and put her phone back in her bag, before looking up and looking straight into the eyes of Dylan.

'Dylan! Hi!' said Lauren. After her shift had ended last night, Lauren and Dylan had sat and talked, with Kate eventually joining as she had claimed she was bored.

'Hey! Mind if we join? Its cool if not. We'd understand' asked Dylan. Kate and Lauren shook their heads and moved, trying to make room for Dylan's friends...

* * *

Two hours later, the gang were slightly more than tipsy. Dylan was sat next to Lauren, watching her laugh at something James said to her, no doubt about him. Martin signalled he was going to get more drinks, but Lauren declined. They needed someone not to be plastered, in case anything happened to them.

'Wanna dance?' asked Dylan. Lauren turned her head look at him

'Sure. No harm' she said. SHe accepted his hand and pulled her gently onto dance floor. He twirled her out and back into his arms, making Lauren laugh.

'Wow! You a dancer or something?' she asked, clearly impressed. Dylan laughed.

'Nope. But I do act. I want to be an actor. Spend loads of time at Drama Schools and I finally have an audition' he said.

'Oh wow! Well done, you!' Lauren shouted over the music. Dylan smiled his thanks. He liked Lauren. She was different from any other girls he met. But he had a feeling some already had someone and he felt slightly jealous. Before he knew what he was doing, his lips met hers in a sweet but passionate kiss. Lauren went into shock for a second, before pulling away harshly, her eyes wide as she realised what she had done.

'Oh my god...' she whispered. Dylan looked equally shock and reached for her arm, but she stepped away and held up her hand, signalling at him not step any closer.

'Lauren, I'm sorry. LAUREN!' he shouted, as she rushed from the club. Dylan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before heading back to the table, who hadn't what had happened...

* * *

Lauren slammed the apartment door shut, tears blurring her vision. She tried to calm herself down by breathing heavily, however it didn't work. She heard the voice in her getting louder. _**You've just cheated. You've cheated on Joey. You did the one thing that you said you would never do. Cheater. Your a cheater.**_Lauren knew she was going to have a panic attack soon if she didn't calm herself down. She reached for her phone, aiming to dial Julia (A/N: her counsellor from CM) when something stopped her. A red substance was on the oak pine work top. She frowned and her heavy breath breathing stopped. She took the phone out of her hand and saw a large gash in her hand, where she had tripped on the steps in her run up to the apartment. Lauren concentrated on the blood slowly making it's way down her hand, a drop hitting the carpet. She swallowed. She felt better, her head felt clearer. **_Do it, Lauren. Do it._ **Lauren gasped and shook her head. No, she was stronger than that. She felt her back hit the wall and she slid down it, her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms round her head, as she silently cried.

She wanted Joey.

* * *

**R&R :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou everyone for your thoughts on the last chapter :) Enjoy another one :) X  
**

* * *

Lauren didn't bother brushing away her tears. She ignored the pain in her hand and unlocked her phone. She smiled sadly at the background of her and Joey, before pressing on her phone book. She scrolled down to Joey's name and her thumb hovered over it. She sniffed and squeezed her eyes shut, the voices from earlier coming back. _**Cheater. Cheater.** **Cheater.**_Lauren clutched at her phone, before letting out a sob and dropping her phone. She watched as it locked itself and went black. She choked on a sob and looked at her hand, the blood starting to dry round the cut, which was now starting to sting. She heard the key turn in the lock and Maddie entered the lat.

'LAUREN!' she shouted, rushing over to her and examining her hand. Maddie helped Lauren to her feet and led her over to the sink. Lauren gasped and squeezed her eyes shut as the cold water washed away the grim and dirt and cleaned the cut. After dabbing her hand dry, Maddie secured a white bandage round her hand and told her to sit down. Lauren did as she was told, picking up her phone as she did so. She down on the sofa and Maddie joined her with two cups of hot chocolate two minutes later.

'So, going to tell me what happened?' asked Maddie, taking a sip of her drink.

'Dylan kissed me' said Lauren, after a few seconds of silence. Maddie's eyebrows rose in surprised.

'That's it?' she said. Lauren's head snapped to her, and Maddie slightly backed away with the expression Lauren had on her face.

'That's it? Maddie, I cheated on my boyfriend with another guy!' she exclaimed. Maddie frowned.

'I thought you'd broken up with Joey?'

'I did technically. The last words I said to him were 'I love you. I always will' then he went downstairs to help clean up, and then I made my escape' said Lauren. Maddie sighed.

'That doesn't sound like a break up to me...' she said, wondering if she should have said that

'I couldn't actually say the words to him. It would break his heart, so I thought saying that would make it easier... Even though its been nearly three months since I last saw him... I still love him' Lauren said, looking at Maddie. Maddie set her cup down and sighed, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear before turning to Lauren.

'Lauren... It's natural that you still love him... Listen, do you have any intention of going back to Walford?' she asked. Lauren chewed her bottom lip, thinking over this answer. She shook her head, signalling no.

'Well then... Maybe it's time to try and move on. Leave Joey and everyone behind in the past... Try and move forward in life...' said Maddie, not wanting to overstep the mark. Lauren looked at her, contemplating over what Maddie had just said.

'Maybe I should. Time for a fresh start, right?' she said, a few minutes later. Maddie nodded, smiling...

* * *

The next day, back down in South London, Joey stepped out of a cab, a bag slung over his shoulder. He looked up at the house, smiling. It had been a long time since he had been here and it felt weird to be there, after being in Walford for all that time.

'Hey bruv... What you doing here?' shouted Nick, from the doorway. Joey laughed.

'What? I can't come and see my old mates?' he asked, clapping Nick on the back. Nick laughed and led him inside.

'Look who just turned up' he announced. Joey walked into the living room to see Rob and Carl sat on the sofa playing Fifa. They paused the games, as they saw Joey enter the room.

'Ayy look whose back!' hollered Rob. Joey laughed and man hugged Rob and Carl.

'Alright, boys?' Joey asked, smiling. They nodded and clapped Joey on the back.

'Coming on a night out?' asked Rob. Joey frowned.

'Night out? I just got here...' said Joey. Rob, Carl and Nick laughed.

'Yeah, we know. But we're heading up to Newcastle. Rob wants to see Annalaise before she goes on holiday and the clubs up there are mint' said Nick. Joey sighed.

'What the hell. What can harm can it do?' he said...

* * *

Night struck and the club opened. The party people hit the clubs and pubs with their friends, getting drunk and meeting new people. Joey and the boys got out of the cab and looked round. The music was blaring out of the clubs, the beat of the music pulsing through their bodies as they entered the club. They got to the bar and ordered drinks, sitting down at a table, looking at the girls on the dance floor. Joey's eyes widened when he saw brunette enter the club with her friends. He straightened up and watched her closely. She turned round and Joey sighed. It wasn't Lauren.

'What's up, mate?' asked Rob, watching Joey slump back in his seat

'Nothing. Lets get totally wrecked tonight' said Joey, taking a large gulp of his drink and heading onto the dance floor, with Nick, Rob and Carl staring at him as he left them...

* * *

On the other side of town, having no idea that a part of her past was near her, Lauren was having fun. She, Maddie and Kate had met up with Dylan and his mates, while Martin opted to stay home for a change. Lauren and Maddie had their suspicions but didn't voice them. At the moment, Lauren was at the bar, when Dylan came over to her.

'Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I was stupid and drunk and I promise you, it won't happen again' he said, honestly. Lauren nodded.

'It's fine. Don't worry about it' she said, smiling and accepting her drink. She walked back to the table, with Dylan following her and sat down.

'So, what we doing? We going across town or staying here?' she asked

'We're all going across town, you coming?' asked one of Dylan's friends. Dylan shook his head

'I'm gonna get some chips. Need them if I've got work in the morning' he said. Lauren looked at him

'Can I come with you? for the chips?' she asked. Dylan nodded and they made their way out into the cool night air, heading to the nearest chip shop...

* * *

'How much salt and vinegar did you put on them?' exclaimed Dylan, as he and Lauren walked down the street. Lauren laughed and swallowed her chip.

'Enough to satisfy me' she answered, smiling. Dylan chuckled and threw the paper hat the chips had come in, away.

'So, where do you work when you're not at Drama School?' she asked

'I work in the garage with James. He works their as a mechanic and I just help as best I can' he replied. Lauren nodded and finished off her chips in silence. A few minutes later, she threw the bag away and rubbed her hands together.

'hot, greasy chips are exactly what you need after a night out. Them or a kebab' she told him, pointing a finger at him, as they set off down the street again. Dylan laughed and agreed with her. As they neared the taxi firm, Dylan stopped and turned to Lauren.

'Do you have to go back to your housemates tonight?' he asked. Lauren looked a little surprised at his question.

'Erm.. Well, they'll be worried if I don't... why?' she asked

'I want to get to know you. You interest me, Lauren' he answered, his voice slightly husky. She swallowed and debated it over in her head.

'Okay. Yeah sure, but nothing other than talking okay?' she said. Dylan smiled at her honesty.

'Of course. Ladies first' he said, opening the door to taxi and climbing in after her...

* * *

Joey, Carl and Nick were all sat down, feeling very drunk.

'Okay. I can't move without my head spinning, bruv' groaned Carl. Nick groaned in response adn his head hit the table, enjoying the cool texture of the wood on his forehead, cooling him down. Joey was scanning the dancefloor for a girl to dance with, when his heart almost stopped. He squinted and leaned forward, getting a better view of the light and dark brunette haired girls, who had just walked in with some guys. His mouth curled up into a smirk, ducking slightly as Kate and Maddie looked in his direction, looking for a table.

_**'Gotcha!'**_ thought Joey, as he sat smugly back in his chair, suddenly feeling sober again. He had almost found her...

* * *

**R&R X**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, Joey's found Maddie and Kate... Will he confront them or not do anything at all? Read on to find out.. Enjoy :)**

**A/N: I've changed my username. Wanted a little bit of a change :) X**

* * *

Lauren and Dylan were sat on the sofa, two hot chocolates in their hands, keeping them warm.

'Lovely house' she said. It was true. It was a lovely house. It was homey and cosy, just like a house should be. The fire flickering gently, casting shadows on the wall behind them.

'Thanks. So... Where you from originally?' Dylan asked, his Geordie accent sounding strong. Lauren took a sip of her hot chocolate before answering.

'London, but then I moved up to Walford, in East London when I was about 14 and been there ever since... Until two months ago' she said, smiling.

'Why? If you don't mind me asking?'

'Just a massive row with my parents and I stormed out..' she lied. Dylan sensed she was holding something back, but decided not to push her. He opened his mouth to ask something else when her phone rang. Lauren rolled her eyes at the caller I.D.

'Maddie, I'm fine. No need to-' Lauren's sentence stopped dead in her throat and her eyes widened...

* * *

Maddie finished off her drink and headed for for the bar. She smiled at the bartender.

'Vodka and Soda please' she asked politely. The bartender nodded and set about making her drink. She sighed and rubbed her head. She was adamant to her that this was the last drink of the night for her. She felt someone stand next to her, but she ignored who it was and got her money out of her purse and paid for her drink.

'Thanks. Keep the change' she said, smiling at the bartender, before picking up her drink and walking away. She had only gone a few steps when someone grabbed her arm, spinning her round.

'Whoa. Hands-' Maddie's voice stopped in her throat. She blinked and her mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before finding the strength to talk.

'What are you doing here?' she asked

'Is she here? Where is she?' asked Joey, his grip o her arm loosening a little bit

'Who?'

'Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly who I'm on about! Where is she?' said Joey. Maddie swallowed and stuttered her response.

'L-Lauren's not here!' lied Maddie. Joey scoffed

'That basically means she's here' said Joey, smirking

'How?'

'How did you know I was on about Lauren? I didn't mention her name' Joey said cockily, smirking. Maddie started to panic and on impulse threw her drink over him, to give her time to escape. She rushed from the club, Kate rushing after her.

'MADDIE? MADDIE, WAIT!' Kate shouted, as Maddie slammed the door to a cab shut. Kate pulled it open and got inside, just as the cab started moving.

'What was that all about? WHat happened? she asked. Maddie didn't reply. She was looking for her phone in her bag. She unlocked it and dialled a number. It rung four times before Lauren answered.

_''Maddie, I'm fine. No need to-' _Lauren started to say, however, Maddie hurriedly cut her off

'Joey's here... And he's looking for you!' said Maddie, hearing Kate gasp beside her

_'Oh god! Right I'm on my way back, See you soon'_ said Lauren quickly before hanging up...

* * *

'What do you mean Joey's here!' shouted Lauren as she slammed the door to the apartment shut. Kate and Maddie turned their heads at the sound of Laurens voice.

'He turned up at the club we went to... He knows your here because I accidentally let it slip' said Maddie. Lauren gasped and her eyes filled with tears

'I'm sorry, Lauren! It just came out. I didn't mean to...' cried Maddie. Lauren looked at her, thoughts swirling round her head. She turned on her heels and rushed from the apartment, grabbing her car keys along the way.

'LAUREN!' screamed Maddie, aiming to run after her, but Martin and Kate held her back.

'Just give her some space' said Kate, as Martin pulled Maddie in for a hug to calm her down...

* * *

The next morning, Joey woke up, groaning in his hotel bed. His head felt like elephants were stomping on it. He stumbled to his bag and unzipped the bit where he had placed some paracetamol. He took two of them, swallowing them down with water from the bathroom. After having a shower and freshening himself up, Joey headed out to the café he knew was close by. He headed inside and ordered a bacon sandwich and a coffee to go. He smiled and paid, accepted the change and walked out, his mind on Lauren. Where would he find her in Newcastle? He was certain she was here...Unless Maddie got to her before he did and warned her. He sighed and sat down on a beach, taking a bite out of sandwich when his phone rang. He dug into his pocket and sighed at the caller ID.

'What is it, Max?' he asked

'Joey, where are you?' asked Max. His voice sounded strange, almost strangled like

'In Newcastle, why?'

'How fast can you get back down here?' Max asked, his voice cracking. Joey sat up in alarm, his senses on full alert

'Max? What's happened?'

'They've found Lauren's car by the canal... They've found a body in the canal. They say it's looking likely that it could be her' Max said. Joey's heart almost stopped, causing a pain to stab him in the chest, leaving him slightly breathless.

'No... No, please' whispered Joey, hanging up and sprinting towards the nearest train station...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou for your kind reviews for the last chapter :) Enjoy this one :) X**

* * *

Joey arrived back in Walford an hour and half later. He rushed towards the canal and saw Max,Tanya and Abi stood by the banking.

'Max!Max! Whats happening?' he shouted, as he rushed over to them. Max didn't respond. He was too busy praying that wasn't his daughter underneath the murky water.

'Tanya?Abi?' Joey asked

'They're saying its most likely her. They've found her purse and car keys on the banking' Abi replied, not taking her eyes off the water. Joey sighed and ran a hand through his hair...

* * *

It was half an hour alter, when they found something out. They watched as the scuba divers jumped into the water and the ambulance doors were flung open and stretcher with a body bag was rolled out.

'Oh my god!' whispered Abi, as the reality of the situation sunk in. Max, Tanya, Joey and Abi watched as the body was brought out of the water. Tanya's legs nearly gave out from under her and she clutched hold of Max. Just then, a police officer came over to them.

'Mr and Mrs Branning? we've taken the body to Walford General. We need you to go and identify the body, with the possibility that it could be your daughter'

'yes, thank you' said Max, putting his arm round Tanya and leading her and Abi to the car, with Joey following...

* * *

The car ride to the hospital was silent. No one spoke. They were all wrapped up in their own thoughts about Lauren. When they arrived at the hospital, they were led down to the morgue, where they keep the bodies until they are okay to sent to the funeral parlor to be buried. Tanya and Max walked in, leaving Joey and Abi outside.

'you okay, Abs?' Joey asked

'Do I look okay? Lauren could be dead in their and you're asking if I'm alright?' Abi snapped at him. Joey was surprised by her tone of voice and raised an eyebrow.

'Sorry, stupid question' he said, once he recovered from the surprise. Abi sighed and shook her head

'No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just... Its been one thing after another with Lauren and I just want it to be over. Mum and Dad take any lead and treat with so much hope... Joey, you should've seen they're faces when they told them Lauren's car been near the canal... The life faded from their eyes and their faces just admitted defeat' said Abi, her eyes sparkling with tears. Joey sighed and put his arm round her shoulder, pulling her in for one armed hug.

'It'll be okay, Abi. I promise' said Joey

'Is it, Joey... Is it really going to be okay?' asked Abi, looking at him. Joey looked at her and nodded. Just then, a loud shriek echoed through the corridors of the hospital. Joey and Abi jumped up in alarm, when the door opened and Max was leading a distraught Tanya out of the room.

'Is it her, mum? Is it?' said Abi, her eyes wide and sparkling with tears. Tanya couldn't answer, so Max answered for them.

'The DNA test have confirmed that it's Lauren. The samples from the jacket she was wearing confirmed it' said Max. Abi crumbled to floor, pulling Joey down with her as she was still clung onto him. Joey wrapped his arms round Abi, trying to offer her some sort of comfort...

* * *

A week later, Max and Tanya had thrown themselves in arranging Lauren's funeral. After having a massive row with Joey, they hadn't seen him or heard from him since.

**flashback**

_**It was the night after they had found out about Lauren's death, but Joey couldn't sleep. He was wide awake on the sofa, thoughts swirling round his head. Something didn't seem right. Something was telling him that the body Max and Tanya identified wasn't Lauren. Something wa telling him she was still alive.**_

_**'Joey? You wake?' asked Max, as he poked his head round the living room door**_

_**'Yeah I'm awake' Joey answered, digging out his phone and staring at a picture of Lauren. Max sat down next to him and looked at the photo.**_

_**'Can't believe she's gone. The place isn't going to be the same now' Max said, taking his eyes off the photo and staring at the wall in front of him.**_

_**'You know, when Lauren was little... She used to hide away for hours when we used to paly Hide and Seek. Tanya would eventually find her in the airing cupboard with all towels. She used to have that cheeky grin that I only ever saw when she was with you... She was such a care little girl back then...' Max reminisced, trailing off he remembered the good time with Lauren as a little girl.**_

_**'She's not dead' said Joey bluntly. Max's head turned to Joey.**_

_**'Joey... She is. Me and Tanya identified the body...' said Max gently**_

_**'You said samples of the jacket... what did that mean?' asked Joey, turning to face him**_

_**'The body was badly burned, but the DNA was collected off the body and confirmed it was her' said Max, blinking away his tears. Joey frowned.**_

_**'Why would Lauren set her self alight?' asked Joey. That didn't sound like Lauren at all. **_

_**'Joey, when your depressed or going through recovery... You have voices in your head, urging you on. Sometimes it can get too much..' said Max**_

_**'What? Too much for Lauren that she would set her alight?' shouted Joey. Max frowned**_

_**'Look, Joey! Me and Tan identified the body. It was Lauren! Now, accept it!' Max said, a sharp edge to his voice.**_

_**'But you can't know for sure if that was Lauren if the body was badly burnt!' shouted Joey, getting to his feet**_

_**'The DNA confirmed it was, Joseph! Why can't you accept that?' Max shouted, his anger showing through his voice**_

_**'Because I've a feeling she's still alive... And I'm going to prove it!' said Joey, before storming from the house, slamming the front door shut...**_

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Joey was back in Newcastle. He was wondering around the town center aimlessly. After a week of searching for Maddie and Kate, he was starting to think Max was telling the truth. He told himself one more night, then he would finally accept that she was gone. He wondered around and bought some new clothes for himself to cheer himself up slightly. As the nightclubs opened, he spent the night talking to girls, going back to his old ways, charming girls to get their numbers and promising to call them. As he looked round the dance floor for his next victim, his eyes fell on a dark haired brunette. His lips curled up into his signature smirk, he downed his drink and made his way over to her. He wrapped his arms round the girl, noticing she tensed a little, but hey... the girl was dancing with a stranger, its natural.

'So, what's your name, sexy?' asked Joey, as he ran his hands over her waist and rested on her hips. The girl didn't reply. Joey noticed she was really tense.

'It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you... I just-' Joey's voice stopped dead in throat, like someone pushed a stop button on him. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he spoke again

'Lauren?'...

* * *

**R&R :) X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! Don't think I've ever gotten that many reviews in one night : Thankyou guys! :D Enjoy :) X**

* * *

Martin, kate and Maddie were all sat on the sofa. Since Lauren had walked out a week ago, they hadn't heard from her since. Maddie practically blamed herself, however Kate and Martin had managed to calm her down before she did anything stupid.

'What if she's lying face down in a ditch?' asked Maddie, as they watched The Big Reunion. Martin looked down at her, as she was lying on his chest.

'Maddie, you can't think that. Remeber when she turned up here and stayed out all night?' he asked. Maddie looked up at him.

'Martin, that was the first two nights, in the first week she came up here. After that, she stopped. I'm terrified theres going to be a knock at the door and its the police with news that she's dead'

'Right, Maddie listen to me... Lauren is going to be fine. She'll get in touch if she's in trouble' Kate reassured Maddie. Maddie looked at Kate and sighed.

'Fine. But if she doesn't answer her phone tomorrow... I'm calling the police...' said Maddie, before settling down and watching the tv...

* * *

Max was sat downstairs, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He was looking through the music selection for Lauren's funeral, which was tomorrow. He had to get the music selection in by ten that morning. He heard footsteps on the stairs and Abi appeared in the doorway.

'Dad? Its 3:45am? WHat are you doing up at this time?' she asked

'Can't sleep. Can't stop thinking about tomorrow' sid Max, drinking the last of his whiskey before pouring himself another glass, but Abi stopped him.

'Is that a good idea?' she asked,raising an eyebrow at her Dad, as she put the whiskeyy and the glass on the cabinet. Max chuckled.

'I guess not. I never thought I'd be doing this' said Max, as Abi sat down.

'Doing what?'

'Burying two of my children before I'm gone' said Max, his eyes filling with tears

'Dad... It'll be okay. You've got me and Oscar... and Mum' said Abi, putting her hand over Max's and squeezing it tightly. Max smiled.

'I know I don't say it often enough, but I'm so proud of you, Abs. Through out everything and escpeically last year...'

'Oh, Dad' said Abi, feeling tears trickle down her cheeks. Max pulled her in for a hug, both of them crying together. A few minutes later, Abi pulled away.

'Come on, budge up. Let's have a look...' said Abi, as she helped her Dad search for music...

* * *

Later that morning, Tanya woke up to an empty bed. She frowned and grabbe dher dressing gown, heading downstairs. She walked into the living room and smiled at the sght. Max and Abi were fast asleep at the table, the CD resting on top of the laptop, ready to be sent off.

'Max! wake up!' said Tanya, shaking him. Max yawned and slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes

'Morning. Ready for today?' he asked. Tanya shook her head

'Yuo'd better get that Cd off to the parlour. It's eight, so you have plenty of time' she said, trying to keep her emotions in check. Max nodded and, in his clothes he fell asleep in, rushed out of the front, the CD clutched in his hands. Tanya sat down in the seat Max had vacated and woke up Abi.

'Ab? Darling, come on. Time for breakfast' said Tanya, watching as Abi groaned and woke up.

'What time is it?' she asked, rubbing her eyes

'Quater past eight' answered Tanya. Abi nodded and dragged herself into the kitchen, to make a coffee. Tanya watched her and her eyes fell on picture of Lauren and Abi, first night Lauren was allowed from The Priory. The tears fell fast as she started to grieve...

* * *

The whole Square had gathered to say goodbye to Lauren. Lucy and Whitney clinging to each as they grieved for their best friend. Even though they hadn't exactly been there for Lauren when she needed them, Lauren was still their best friend no matter what. They watched as Max, Tanya, Cora, Abi and Oscar got into the car behind Lauren's coffin, with Alice, Jack and Sharon in the other car with Carol. As they entered the chruch, Max and Jack as the coffin holders, Max felt a scense of deja vu. He had already buried Bradley here and now he was doing the same with Lauren. He felt his leg weaken a tiny bit, but managed to stay upright. As they set the coffin down, he felt Jack put an arm round him and lead him to his seat, next to Tanya.

'We are here today to rememeber the life of Lauren Branning...' the voice of the person doing the funeral fading out in Alice's ars as she tapped Abi on the shoulder.

'Where's Joey I thought he'd be here?' she whispered

'I thought so too...' Abi whispered back. Alice frowned, deep in thought at why her brother hadn't shown up. A few minutes later, Abi was called up to the podium to give her speech what she had written.

'I didn't really know what to say, until late last night..' she cleared her throat and began her speech.

_Lauren,_

_Although you may be another star in the sky now_

_I just want you know that I'm forever gratefully that you were my big sister. You were the one I could talk about boys and problems I was having at school, or excuses to skive. I remmeber when we were little, you used to say that no matter what happens when we get older, we'll always be together. The unbreakable twosome, she used to call us._

_Even though you're gone now, you'll never be gone in my memories, or my thoughts or my dreams. I'll make sure that my kids will know all about their Auntie Lauren, a special star in the sky. _

_Say hi to Bradders for us and I hope you'll watching down over me and Oscar from above_

_I love you, forever and always_

_Your Abster_

Abi finshed her speech with tears flowing down her face. She clutched the poduim as her legs became weak. She felt arms wraps round her waist and helped her back to her seat. She hugged Jay tightly, as she grieved for her sister...

* * *

After the main service, The Brannings and Carol headed for the burial site. Oscar created when Max told him to go with Bianca. Either Oscar was young, he knew what was happening and wanted to say a final farewell to his big sister. Abi hugged her brother to her hip and smild at how grown up he was been. As the coffin was lower to ground, the soil was passed around.

'Bye, Lauren darling. Miss you' said Max, before throwing it on top of the coffin

'Goodbye my darling' said Tanya, blwoing a kiss to the coffin with her other hand

'Goodbye, Lauren. Love you' said Abi, hrabbing the soil with a shaky hand and scattering it gentlyonto the coffin. Just as she was about to pass the soil to Oscar, his shout made her jump.

'LOZZA! LOZZA!' he screamed. Max and Tanya frowned at Oscar and whipped round as Oscar shot off running down the field. Standing on the concrete path, just within earshot of the Brannings, was Joey and Lauren...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou for all your kind reviews on the last chapter. Now, this chapter about how Joey managed to convince Lauren to return to Walford. Enjoy :) **

**WARNING: SENSITIVE TOPIC! Don't say I didn't warn you guys please! X**

* * *

Lauren was enjoying the music pumping through her veins, the alcohol slightly to blame. She felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms round her. She froze slightly as she felt sparks. She hadn't felt sparks since leaving Joey behind and she knew that he was probably in Walford with their old mates, having fun.

'So, what's your name, sexy?' the guy asked and Lauren tensed. She knew that voice anywhere. She was about to speak when he spoke again

'It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you... I just-' he began to say, only his mouth snapped shut as she spun round to face him. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally spoke.

'Lauren?' he breathed, amazed at that he actually found her. Lauren blinked in slight shock that he had managed to find her. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking at him, before she scarpered from the club. Luckily fr Joey, he had expected this followed her. Jamming his foot into the taxi door, he avoided letting her slam the door shut until he was in the taxi with her.

'Where to, miss?' asked the driver

'5A Paradise Road' said Lauren, giving the driver her address...

* * *

If Lauren thought she could get away that easily again, she had another thing coming. As the taxi driver pulled outside her apartment, Lauren shot out of the taxi, leaving Joey to hurriedly pay the driver. He rushed after her, managing to slip through the door before Lauren slammed it shut. Maddie, Kate and Martin came rushing downstairs at all the noise.

'Lauren! Your okay!' said Maddie, the relief evident in her voice as she flung her arms round Lauren. Lauren slightly laughed and returned the hug.

'I'm sorry for not contacting you guys... I just needed space' said Lauren. Joey cleared his throat, a sign he did when a conversation what was started needed to be finished. Lauren sighed and kissed her teeth.

'I'm not getting out of this am I?' she said to Joey, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his arms crossed and his gaze fixed on her.

'Nope. Upstairs. Now!' he said. Lauren sighed and stomped noisily to her room upstairs, Joey following, leaving the other three standing downstairs, wondering what was going on.

'Please tell me they're not going to have sex?' asked Maddie. Kate and Martin looked at her, regretting the decision to leave their headphones upstairs...

* * *

Joey slammed Lauren's door shut behind her and locked it, before turning to face her. Lauren sat down on her bed, looking anywhere but him.

'Come on then, babe. What you been doing since you left?' Joey asked, a slight edge to his voice.

'You know... recovering, partying, working...' replied Lauren, Joey's eyebrow raised in surprise

'Working? Where?' he asked, the surprise slightly evident in his voice

'Yes, and in my local pub' she said. Joey nodded, slightly wondering if working behind a bar when she has a slight problem with alcohol was such a good idea.

'Do you want anything else?' she asked, clearly making it obvious she wanted him to go

'Yeah, actually there is... An explanation' he said, moving towards her. Lauren shuffled up her bed, so her bed was against the wall, she watched as Joey sat down.

'What kind of explanation?' she asked. Joey sighed

'As to why to you left' he said. Lauren rolled her eyes at his response. She opened her mouth to say something but Joey stopped her.

'But before you do... Let me do something that I've wanted to do since I saw you in the club' he said. Not waiting for her response, he leant forward and crushed their lips together. Lauren gasped and placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to push him away.

'Lauren, I've waited nearly four months to fricking kiss you again. Let me have this moment' Joey said, against her lips. His hand tangled in her hair, slightly pulling on it. As much as Lauren tried to surpress it, she let out a slight moan. Joey pulled her body to his, reacquainting himself with her body, as she started to response to his advance. Her hands raked roughly through his hair and her hands resting on his shoulders, before pushing him away unexpectedly.

'What the hell? You think you can show up and just kiss me and expect me to be cool with it?' she said. Joey looked at her, his eyes slightly narrowed

'Oh babe... I know you wanted to kiss me the second you saw in the club, I could see it in your eyes' said Joey, his cockiness coming out in his voice. Lauren narrowed her eyes.

'Do you want an explanation or not?' she asked, folding her arms, while trying to calm her heart

'Yes, I do. Go on' Joey said, picking on Lauren's tone of voice

'Okay then, I left because I wanted to. Now, go' she said, pointing to the door. Joey scoffed in disbelief.

'Oh please, you expect me to believe that?' he said. Lauren sighed

'You know what? Believe what you want... I don't care. I'm done with Walford and everything there. It's in the past' said Lauren. Joey felt a stab of pain in his heart, as he words hurt him

'Done with everything in Walford? Everything meaning me. right?' he asked. Lauren didn't answer, but he already knew the answer. He laughed, without any humor

'Well, I can see that I'm not wanted. I'll just leave you to it. Have a nice life, Lauren' he said, walking out of the room, slamming the door shut. Lauren heard the front door slam shut and let the tears fall...

* * *

The next morning, Lauren woke up. It took her a few seconds to realize she was still in the same clothes as last night. She groaned as she remembered Joey finding her and the way she treated him. She didn't mean to treat him like she did, but she didn't expect him to turn up in Newcastle and find her. She sighed and picked her phone up off the bedside table. She unlocked it and pressed the phone book icon, scrolling down to Joey's number and pressing call, before she chickened out.

'Hello?'

'Joey, it's me. Listen, can we talk?' Lauren asked, biting her nail as she waited for his response

'Why? You pretty much said everything last night'

'Joey, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you to show up here and everything... Please, i'll do whatever you want, just don't go without me owning a proper explanation, please Joey...' she pleaded. She heard Joey sigh.

'Fine. Meet me at The Travelodge. Room 26' said Joey, before hanging. Lauren knew he was still mad about the way she spoke to him last night. She sighed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up...

* * *

After freshening up and put her royal dark blue Lipsy tracksuit on, she headed out of the apartment and walked into town, heading to the Travelodge. She smiled at the receptionist and headed up to Joey's room. She knocked on the door and waited for him to open the door.

'Come in!' he shouted. She entered the room and closed the door behind her, locking it. He emerged from the bathroom, in a pair of jogging bottoms, a tight white t-shirt and towel drying his hair. Lauren felt her mouth go dry at the sight of him. He chucked the towel back into the bathroom hamper and headed to the bed, zipping his suitcase up.

'So, come on then. What do you want to say?' Joey asked, folding his arms. Lauren pointed at the bed.

'Sit' she said softly

'Lauren, just tell-'

'SIT DOWN!' she snapped, her voice warning him not to mess with her. His mouth snapped shout in surprise and he did as he was told. He rested his back against the headboard and watched her.

'You wanted an explanation? Your going to get one. Right from the beginning' said Lauren, confusing Joey.

'Right from the beginning?' he repeated, sounding confused.

'Right from when this... first started' said Lauren, pulling her sleeves up of her tracksuit and showing him scars on her wrist. It was then when Joey realized what she was going to tell him. Even though he had already read her diary entries the night she tried to take her own life, he kept his mouth shut.

'As you know already, Hayley was Carli's younger sister... Three years before I moved to the Square, we were all so close. Hayley was my closest friend, my trustworthy companion and my sister, in anything but blood. When they lost their father to cancer, it hit Hayley harder than the rest of them. he became closed off, cutting herself off from her family , her friends... Me. She became this empty of a once bubbly person... Three weeks after her Dad's funeral, Carli and their mum came home one day after school. Carli went upstairs to change... And found Hayley on the floor...' Lauren's voice cracked, but she managed to keep her posture. Tears were blurring her vision, but she kept them in. Even though he had read her dairy, Joey was fighting his own emotions. Hearing Lauren speak of it at her own free will was still as upsetting as reading it.

'Lauren, babe. You don't have to-' Joey said, but Lauren cut him, talking as if she hadn't heard him

'I came walking down the street, coming home from school with Abi holding hand. I saw Dad waiting for us at the end of the path, which was unusual. He told me that mum had got called round to Hayley's and that I should go, because it's important. By the time I got there, I knew. I stepped into the house and knew what had happened, the house didn't have the same warm vibe, it was like something was missing. Mum tried to calm me down and reassure me everything was going to be okay, but I knew it wasn't. She had to wrestle me home because I didn't want to leave... After that, everything just fell apart. Me and Carli weren't as close anymore and I started to go down the path Hayley had gone down, when her Dad died. After a week or so, I started to feel like someone was watching me, following me around. Eventually... And I know this may sound crazy... But eventually, Hayley came to see me. Appeared right in front of me. Told me she was missing me, how she wanted me to be with her on the other side and not here with my family. I was just so pleased to see her, Joey... I just let her get to me. Get under my skin...' Lauren stopped talking to wipe her tears away, allowing Joey the chance to speak.

'Lauren... babe, I had no idea. I'm sorry' he said, shuffling to the bottom of the bed and opening his arms. Lauren walked between his legs nad bent down to hug him. Joey rolled his eyes and lifted her, so she was straddling him. He pulled away from the hug, so he could look her in eyes.

'You don't have to continue, if you don't want to...' he said softly, wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

'I want to...' she whispered. Joey nodded and shuffled them both back up the bed, so they could be more comfortable. Joey rested his back against the headboard, while Lauren lay between his legs, her head on his chest.

'The next day, Mum went out. Dad and Abi were on the way to the cinema. Me, I was left alone. I went downstairs, looking for something sharp. I found nothing, so I ended up smashing a glass. I picked up the sharpest piece and headed back upstairs, walking into my room and I just did it... without a second thought. Mum found me and rushed me to hospital. I was placed under suicide watch for two weeks, but it wasn't enough. When I got home, I just kept doing it in secret. Eventually, Dad caught me and ended up admitting me to The Proiry. I've never really forgiven him for it...' Lauren finished. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, Joey processing everything Lauren had just said.

'Jesus, Lauren, I had no idea' he lied, kissing the top of her hair

'Just be glad I told you then... I almost listened to the voice in my head saying no!' she said. Joey lifted her chin up, so he could look into her eyes, which seemed lifeless

'Then don't listen to the voice, Lauren. Listen to me... I'm so proud of you for saying all that... I know how hurt that must have been for you' he said softly. Lauren very lightly smiled.

'Is that a smile?' he said. Lauren shook her head, hiding her smile. She shrieked when Joey pulled her under him, his knees clamped next to her hips.

'That's a smile I see'

'No, it isn't' said Lauren, managing to hide it. Joey sighed

'Oh come on, babe. I'm just trying to lighten the mood' he said softly. Lauren looked at him and sighed. She looked into his eyes and saw that he still loved her, which made her feel guilty.

'Joey, there's something I need to tell you...'

'Oh yeah? What is it?' he asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

'I kissed someone else' she admitted, watching as Joey's eyes widened in shock and he backed away from her...

* * *

'You kissed someone else?' he asked, wanting to make sure he heard her right.

'Well he kissed me and he caught me off guard' admitted Lauren. Joey looked at her, wishing he hadn't asked her now.

'Did you respond?' he asked. Lauren looked down and he knew the answer

'For a second. I promise you, Joey. It meant nothing. I swear!' she protested

'Why the hell did you have you tell that?' he said, throwing his hands up the air

'Because if we're getting back together... There's going to be no secrets between us!' said Lauren. Joey looked at her, realizing that she was right. Their relationship was based on trust and honesty. It always had been. He thought over it and slowly nodded his head.

'You promise me it meant nothing? No feelings or sparks?' he asked, not wanting this to come back and haunt him.

'I promise you. He kissed me and I pulled away straight away' said Lauren honestly. Joey could see she was been honest through her eyes and tone of voice.

'Good. Now where were we?' he asked, a cheeky smile, only reserved for Lauren. Lauren felt a smile spreading across her face

'Don't know... Where were we, Joey?' she asked. He smirked, grabbing the back of her head and crushing their lips together. Lauren moaned slightly as her hand clasped round his neck, walking them both backwards to the bed. Her back hit the bed, as Joey shirt hit the floor.

'I've missed you so much, Lauren' Joey whispered as he attacked her neck roughly

'I've missed you too... So much' she whispered, as Joey mouth covered hers and she stripped him of his jogging bottoms.

'Too much clothing, babe' he whispered, before sitting them both up, so Lauren was sat in his lap, as he stripped her of her Lipsy tracksuit jacket. Connecting their lips together in a passionate but rough kiss, Joey used his weight to push Lauren back down onto the bed...

* * *

AN hour later, they were laid in bed together, both wrapped in each others arms. Joey was stroking Lauren's hair as she absentmindedly drew shapes on his chest. He was currently thinking of how to bring up the next topic of conversation.

'Baby, Can I ask you something?' he asked

'Of course you can. you can ask me anything...' she said, smiling at him. Joey smiled back and then swallowed

You... You wouldn't considercomingbackhomewouldy ou?' he rushed the last bit of the sentence, so much that Lauren didn't have a clue what he said.

'You what?' she asked, slightly amused

'You wouldn't consider... coming home would you?' he asked. Lauren's eyebrow rose.

'And why would I do that?' she asked, sitting up and throwing Joey's t shirt over her head, resting her back against the head board. Joey sat up next to her.

'Because they're missing you, Lauren. Oscar especially. A few weeks ago, it was about four am. He came downstairs because he had a bad dream that his sister was dead...' said Joey. Lauren stayed silent.

'Lauren?'

'No. I'm not going home. That's that' she said, her defense walls snapping straight place into place.

'Okay then... For me. Just see them once... Just once, just to let them know your alright, please Lauren. Give Oscar the peace of mind. Please baby. You don't have to see the others. Just Oscar. Please?' Joey pleaded, turning her chin to make her look at him.

'No, Joey'

'Lauren, think of it this way. If it was me in your shoes and it was Alice trying to convince me to come home... And I said no... What would you do if she returned back to the Square and she said she'd seen me, but I didn't want to know... How you feel?' he asked

'...Upset, angry..' she admitted, kissing the back of her teeth. Joey knew he had hit a nerve and he raised an eyebrow and Lauren sighed, knowing it was how her family was feeling.

'One day. That's it! Tomorrow!' she said. Joey laughed and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her roughly, threading his hands through her hair, as he lowered her down onto the bed again...

* * *

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE BURYING ME?' Lauren screamed at Joey. The taxi driver winced and slightly swerved at her scream.

'Lauren, calm down please. They found a body, last week... it had your DNA on it. The body was too burnt to specify who it was and they all believed the DNA test...'

'Wait a minute! My parents and family think I'm dead?' Lauren screeched. This time, Joey winced.

'Which is exactly why I'm taking you to-'

'Wait a minute... You said 'they'... Who are they exactly?' Joey swallowed

'Your Mum, Dad and Abi...' Joey answered. This time, he could feel anger radiating off Lauren

'Ohh... That's just great. My parents and sister think I'm dead...' she said, folding her arms.

'Babe, your cute when your all pouty and everything, but trust me. I would never give up on you. I'll never believe anything until I've seen the proof. I'll never give up on you, Lauren. I love you too much' he said. Lauren smiled.

'I love you too. And thank god, you didn't give up on me' said Lauren, kissing they arrived at the church and Joey paid, even though Lauren had the money in her hands. She rolled her eyes and put it back in her pocket. They climbed out and walked into the church grounds. They stopped when they saw the backs of Tanya, Max, Abi, Oscar, Jack, Carol and Cora. They stopped on the path when they realized they were throwing soil onto a coffin.

'They've buried me?' Lauren hissed. Just as she was about to shout out, Oscar bet her to it.

'LOZZA! LOZZA!' he screamed, rushing over to his older sister. Lauren and Joey watched as the rest of the Branning turned and saw them, Max and Tanya's mouth dropping open in shock...

* * *

**R&R :D Xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry this is late. Just had a hetic weekend :) Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**Warnings: Sentitive issue alert :) X**

* * *

Lauren scooped Oscar up in her arms as he ran towards her. She chuckled as he squealed and kissed her cheek repeatedly.

'I knew you were playing dead, Lozzi. I didn't believe them' he said, hugging her and resting his head in the crook of Lauren's neck. Lauren smiled contently.

'Hey buddy, I'm feeling a little jealous that you've got all of your sisters attention. Mind sharing her?' asked Joey jokingly. Oscar looked at Joey

'She's mine. I'm her special boy. She said so' he said to Joey, who laughed and looked at Lauren

'Is that right?' he teased. Lauren smiled widely and a laugh escaped her lips.

'Your both my special boys howse that?' she asked them both. Joey and Oscar looked at each other and nodded.

'We can live with that' Joey said, smiling at her. Lauren placed Oscar back on the floor as her mum stormed over to her.

'I know I have some sligh-' Lauren didn't get chance to finish her sentence as Tanya's hand slammed into the side of her face in a backhanded slap, a loud crack echoing through the air. Max rushed over and grabbed Tanya before she lifted her hand again.

'MUMMY!' screamed Oscar, as Joey pulled Lauren protectively into him arms, his anger showing.

'Your lucky your a woman, Tanya. Otherwise I swear to God I would've hit you bac' he seethed. Lauren lifted her head off Joey's chest and gingerly touched her cheek.

'Well, that's a nice way to say hello to your daughter' Lauren spat at Tanya, whose eyes widened.

'EXCUSE ME? I WAS LEAD TO BELIEVE YOU WAS DEAD, SO EXCUSE IF I'M THE SLIGHTEST BIT ANDRY WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!' she screamed at Lauren, who didn't flinch.

'ANGRY? ANGRY? You don't have the right to be angry after what you just did!' Lauren shouted

'I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR FAMILY? LEAD US TO BELIEVE YOU WERE DEAD? I BET YOU KNEW SHE WAS ALIVE, DIDN'T YOU?' Tanya directed the last part of the scream at Joey, who still hadn't let go Lauren.

'I found a week ago she was alive. The day we had to identify 'her' body... I went up back to Newcastle... Found her in a nightclub and that was that' replied Joey, keeping his anger in check. It was then when Jack decided to intervene.

'Right, why don't we all go home... adn talk about it then, alright? somewhere private?' he said. Tanya stormed away, dragging Max and Abi with her. Jack lightly smiled at Lauren.

'I'll give you a lift back' he said, turning and walking towards the car. Lauren adn Joey stood there for a minute, absorbing the last few minutes.

'It's going to be okay, Lauren. I promise' he said, taking her hand. Lauren looked at him and smiled.

'Come on' she said, holding out her other hand for Oscar to take and they headed for the cars, leaving to sort and Cora to sort out the grave stuff...

* * *

As they were heading back to the Sqaure, Oscar was sat to Lauren, his head resting her arm, looking up at her.

'Lozzi? Did yu miss me while you were gone?' he asked. Lauren looked down at him

'I did, I missed you every single day, Oscar. Not a day went by when I didn't think about you' she replied. Oscar sat up straight.

'Then why didn't you come home?' he asked, his eyes growing watery. Lauren gathered her little brother up in her arms.

'Oh Oscar! I did want to come home, trust me I did, darling... but I couldn't. Sometimes, in life, you have to go away from some of the bad things in your life, otherwise you'll end hurting the people you love...' said Lauren, tears trickling down her cheeks

'What happened?' Oscar asked

'One day, when you're old enough to understand... I'll tell you' Lauren said, smiling at him through her tears and kissing the top of his head...

* * *

They arrived back on the Square and it felt wierd to back there, for Lauren at least. She'd gotten so used to Newcastle, that Walford was like a ghost town. She looked over at the Vic and then to her house. She took a deep breath and walked up the steps andinto the house. She walked in slowly, checking to see if anything had changed. It hadn't. She walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, Joey and Oscar sitting either side of her.

'So, come on. How did you decive us into thinking you were dead?' said Tanya, through gritted teeth, her hand clutching a glass of wine.

'Decieve you? DECIEVE YOU?' screamed Lauren

'Well, what else are we supposed to think?' shouted Tanya. Oscar gripped Laurens arm, making her stroke his head.

'I didn't know the woman was going to jump into the canal now did I?' said Lauren, glaring. Max wispered something to Abi and she nodded, holding out her hand for Oscar to take. He shook his head and stayed clinging to Lauren. Abi and Lauren exchanged a glance.

'Oscar, go upstairs and I'll come up and tuck you into bed in a bit, yeah? We'll have snuggle time, like we did when you were little..' said Lauren. Oscar brightened and jumped from the sofa, allowing Abi to take him upstairs. Max slammed the door shut.

'Okay, Lauren. please, just explain what happened...' said Max, sounding tired. Lauren sighed and leaned back against Joey, who stroked her hair.

'When I found from some friends of mine that Joey had spotted them in Newcastle... I ran, because I knew it was only a matter of time before Joey caught up to me. I jumped in my car and sped off. I had been driving around for ages when I realised that I was back here... So I went to the canal. Sometimes I like to sit there and think, clear my head... So I did and I sat next to this woman, who looked freezing so I gave her my jacket. We began talking a little before I felt like someone was watching me and I just ran. I didn't even stop think about my car until I was far away from Walford as I could possibly get while running... and then you know the rest' she finished, waving a hand like she was dismissing it.

'Well, guess what Lauren? That 'woman' you were talking to killed herself. Set herself alight and ended up in the canal!' shouted Tanya.

'How was I supposed to know she'd kill herself?' shouted Lauren, getting to her feet.

'Couldn't you tell when she was talking to you!?' Tanya screamed

'She wasn't talking about topping herself, mum. She was quite happily talking about her future!' Lauren screamed back, before heading to the front door.

'Lauren! Where are you going?' said Joey, as he poked his head from round the living room door frame

'TO THE VIC!' screamed Lauren, wrenching the door open and heading down the steps.

'NO! LAUREN!' screamed Max, rushing after his daughter, Joey and Tanya behind him.

'LAUREN! NO!' Max shouted as Lauren swung the Vic doors open...

* * *

Lauren swung the doors to the Vic open and the entire pub fell silent. Lauren looked round and realised she had just entered her own wake.

'Lauren!' said Max, panting slightly as he joined her in the pub. He watched as she looked at the photos, the little book for people to write their memoeries of Lauren in to.

'Nice job' she said, her voice holding no emotion. Tanya and Joey rushed in, both slightly panting. Joey headed over to Lauren.

'Babe...'

'No, Joey. It's fine. I'm dead to them all anyways so... carry on. Don't let me interupt...' she said, her barriers slipping, herold habits coming back to bit her. She felt the need to somewho get release.

'Carry on! honestly' she said, as she backed out of the Vic and rushed home, Joey and Max rushing after her, leaving Tanya to explain to a packed pub what had just happened...

* * *

Lauren slammed the bathroom door shut, locking it in the process. She could feel the need trying to claw it's way out of her. She wrenched open the cupboard, searching high and low for her comfort blanket. Her brain started to work at lightening speed as the urge became suffocating. A tiny voice in the back of had told her to shout for Joey. She shook her head and she spotted the toothbrush holder cup...

* * *

LAUREN! LAUREN!' screamed Joey, as he and Max re-entered the house. Max checked downstairs, while Joey checked the bedrooms.

'JOEY! ANYTHING?' Max shouted from upstairs. Joey jangled the doorknob of the bathroom. Suddenly, he heard a yell, a scream and a smashing sound.

'LAUREN! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!' screamed Joey, Max appearing at the top of the steps. He checked in on Abi, making sure she kept Oscar in her room.

'LAUREN, OPEN THE DOOR! OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!' scraemed Joey. There was no reply, so Joey did what he said was going to going to do. He kicked the door in and it swung open, revealing Lauren slumped against the bath tub, blood slwly making it's way down to her hand frmo her wrist. She was still consious as she was sobbing. Joey rushed towards, gathering her up in his arms as the sobs became heart wrenching cries. Max slowly made his way into the bathroom, cleaning up the glass of what had been the toothbrush holder. Afterwards, he cleaned up his daughters wrist and sat with her as she cried, his own tears making their way down his cheeks, Joey being the only one who was keeping strong for Lauren's sake...

* * *

**R&R X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter :) Means a lot to me :) Enjoy this one :) X**

* * *

After Lauren had cried herself out, she was mentally and physically tired. She slumped against Joey, as she fell asleep. Joey sniffed and kissed the top of her head, as he scooped her into his arms. He carried her into her room, Oscar frowning as he saw Lauren.

'Why has Lauren been crying?' he asked

''Oscar, I want you to pack a bag. Your staying at Uncle Jacks tonight' said Max. Oscar frowned but did as his dad said.

'Can I stay at Jay's tonight?' asked Abi. As much as she loved her sister, it killed her inside to watch Lauren go downhill.

'Would you feel better there?' asked Max. Abi nodded

'Go on then. But no funny buissness' Max warned. Abi rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket, heading downstairs, just as Tanya re entered the house.

'Where are you going?' she asked Abi, frowning as she pulled on her shoes

'To Jays for the night' said Abi, before walking out of the door and slamming it shut. Tanya frowned and shrugged her shoulders, heading to the kitchen for a glass of wine. She frowned as she entered the living and found it empty. She walked up the stairs and into Lauren and Abi's room, seeing Lauren laid in Joey's arms in her bed, Max sat next to them.

'What's happened?' she asked

'Joey, look after her. I'm taking Oscar to Jack's. I'll be back in a bit' said Max, acting like he hadn't heard Tanya. Joey nodded and went back to stroking Lauren's hair as she slept. Tanya followed Max and Oscar downstairs.

'Max, what's happened? Does she need to be re-admitted?' asked Tanya. Max spun on the heel of his shoes to face her.

'You are not re-admitting her. She doesn't need to re-admitted. And if you even think about going behind my back again, I'll never forgive you again' said Max, before grabbing Oscar's hand and walking from the house towards Jack's. Tanya frowned and stormed back into the kitchen, refilling her glass of wine...

* * *

Joey watched Lauren as she slept in his arms. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. He watched her as she slept. She looked slightly troubled, as her brow furrowed and her lips slightly twitched.

'Lauren, I love you. I really do. I knew the first day I met you were it for me. But when I found out you were my cousin... Well, I used Lucy to try and forget about my feelings for you... But it was just making me more and more frustrate dbecause I couldn't do anything or say anything to you about them, because I didn't want to lose you... You're mine, Lauren. I'm supposed to look out for you and I can't even do that. I want to help you when you feel like you want to... hurt yourself. I want to use me as a way of letting your emotions out...' he said to her, letting his lips meet her forehead as he screwed his eyes shut as he felt tears burn them. He felt Lauren shifted slightly in his arms.

'Joey, I'm not using you as a way of letting go of my emotions' she mumbled as regained consciousness from her short sleep. Joey looked down at her in his arms.

'Lauren, I'm not saying hit me... I'm saying you could release them another way...' he whispered to her

'There isn't another way, Joey. When I need a release, I need a release!' said Lauren, looking up at him.

'Seriously, Lauren. COme on. There's plenty of other ways...' he said, his fingertips traling down Lauren's arm suggestively. Lauren's eyes widened as she caught onto what he meant.

'Joey! What if... What if we're out shopping or I'm back in Newcastle? What if I need a release then and your not there? What do i do then?'

'You'll call me and I'll talk- Wait, What do you mean when you're back in Newcastle?' asked Joey, frowning at Lauren.

'I'm going back to Newcastle, Joey. I only came back here because you convinced me too... I'm not staying here full term. I'm going back' said Lauren. Joey blinked.

'But, what about us?' Joey asked

'What about us? We'll still be together. You've nothing to worry about' said Lauren, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

'No? What about that Dylan, dude? Does he have feelings for you?' Joey asked, his insecurities coming back. Lauren rolled her eyes

'Jesus, Joey. We went over this. You've nothing to worry about... I promise'

'That's not what I asked!'

'No, he doesn't have feelings for me. Alright? He has a girlfriend now called Lilly' said Lauren, making Joey relax visibly. Lauren smiled at this and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled back for a millisecond, before Joey grabbed the back of her head and connected their lips together in a rough kiss. He grabbed her leg and swung it over his hips, so she was straddling him. Joey let out a groan as she brushed his lower half, feeling Lauren smirk against his lips as she did so.

'Please. Don't go back up there, Lauren, Stay here with me...' Joey whispered, pulling back to look at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Lauren sighed.

'I'll think about it. now, where were we?' she asked, leaning back down slowly. She saw Joey's darken even more and gasped when he flipped them over, crushing their lips together in bruising force. Lauren's fingers raked through his hair, mesing it up even more. She felt him grip her waist tightly and pull her closer to him...

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the curtians, making Joey stir. He groaned and stretche dbefore relaising Lauren wasn't in bed with him. He looked round the room befor ehe hear dmovement downstairs. He grabbed his boxers and headed downstairs, finding Lauren (dressed in his shirt and a fresh pair of knickers) in the living room, a cup of coffee between her hands.

'You okay?' Joey asked, as he kissed her shoulder as he sat next to her. Laurne nodded and smiled at him, setting her coffee on the coffee table.

'Yeah. You?' she asked. He took her hand and smiled, the smile turnign into a smirk at the multiple lovebites he had left on her neck last night.

'Stop smirking. Do you know how hard it's going to be covering these up?' she asked, laughing. Joey chuckled and locked their eyes together.

'I love you' he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

'I love you too' Lauren smiled, then glanced down at his finger tracing shapes on her wrist, her bad one, She turned it over and winced. She'd been doing so well and it was one little that sent her spairalling to the deep brought her wrist up to his lips and kissed it gently, knowing it was still slightly tender. He kissed up her arm, reaching her shoulder.

'You thought anymore about staying?' he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder. Lauren shook her head.

'But I will do, I promise' she said, kissing him once, twice before Joey put his hand on the back of her neck, keeping her aginst his lips. As the make out got heated, Lauren's thoughts wieghed up the pros and cons of stay in Walford with Joey. As she made her desicion, she pulled away from Joey, who looked slightly confused to why she had stopped.

'If you promise to always be there for me when I need you... Then I'll stay, but one slip up and I'm gone. Got it?' said Lauren. Joey's eyes lit up and he nodded frantically, smiling widely. Lauren shrieked quietly, giggling as Joey flipped the over, so he was on top. He silenced her giggles with his lips, their hands wandering everywhere in desperate need of needing to be close to each other. Just as Joey was about to pull Lauren's... his top... off her, a loud shriek came from the doorway. Lauren gasped, although Tanya couldn't decide whether it was the shock of getting caught or because Joey bit her neck gently, before straightening himself up.

'NOT on my sofa! Not something I want to hear first thing in the morning!' said Tanya, scowling before she stormed back into .

'We've already done it on the sofa anyway , mum' Lauren muttered after Tnaya was out of earshot. She noticed Joey was staring off into space, stroking her hair absentmindly.

'Joey? You okay?' she asked, stroking his cheek. His eyes snapped to hers. He seemed to be pondering over something.

'Joey?'

'Move in with me and Alice...' he blurted out...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thankyou for your kind reviews :) Means a lot to me :) X**

* * *

Joey and Lauren crossed the Square to where Alice and Joey lived. After Joey asked her to move in, Lauren had slightly freaked out, as she didn't slightly like the idea of living with Alice after remembering the look she gave her when Lauren crashed her own wake yesterday.

'Joey, are you sure she'll be okay with this?' she asked, pulling on the sleeves of her long-sleeved top. Joey placed his hand over hers and gripped it tightly.

'She'll have to get used to it, I'm not letting you out of my sight' said Joey, making Lauren smile. Joey unlocked the door and they both stepped into the house, seeing Alice sat on the stairs.

'Alice, Lauren's moving in with us' Joey announced. Alice shot to her feet at this announcement.

'She is not! Not after what she put this family through. Making them believe she was dead and then gate crashing her own wake? It's disgusting!'

'Okay.. I can see I'm not wanted here. Joey, forget it' said Lauren, turning to go, but Joey grabbed her arm, stopping her.

'No, Lauren. Stay. Your my guest. Your staying with us'

'It's my house, so I decide who lives here and who doesn't and I don't want her here!' shouted Alice.

'Alice! we BOTH live here, so we BOTH decide who live shere!' shouted Joey

'GUYS! Forget Joey ever said anything!' said Lauren, not wanting to cause an argument.

'No, Lauren. Your staying!' said Joey, looking into Lauren's eyes.

'No, she isn't!'

'Yes, she is!'

'NO! SHE ISN'T!' screamed Alice, her temper boiling to the max. Her and Joey stared at each other, both of them breathing heavily and looking like they were refraining from saying something horrible to one another, when Joey had an idea.

'Right. Okay... You either let Lauren stay or I'm gone... For good' said Joey, making Lauren recoil at this information, but Joey gripped her hand.

'What the hell do you mean your gone? After what you told me last night!' exclaimed Lauren, trying to get her hand out of his grip.

'Either she lets you stay or we're both gone...' Joey rephrased to Lauren, making Lauren calm down a little

'Oh yeah? Where will you go?' asked Alice, folding her arms and calling Joey's bluff.

'Newcastle. Lauren's got a place up there. I'll stay with her... Or we'll go to mum's for a few days' said Joey

'Oh please!' scoffed Alice. Joey raised an eyebrow, before dragging Lauren upstairs to help him pack a bag. They returned two minutes later and stood in front of Alice.

'Last chance. Lauren stays here or I go...' warned Joey...

* * *

'MUM? It's me!' yelled Joey, as he dumped his bag in the hallway, Lauren trailing in nervously behind him, putting her bag down next to his.

'Joey? Is that you?' A voice floated down the stairs from somewhere upstairs

'Yeah it's me!'. Lauren gripped Joey's hand tighter as she saw Joey and Alice's mum descend the stairs, smiling at her son.

'Oh I've missed you' she said, grabbing him in for a hug. Joey let go of Lauren's hand for a second while he hugged her back.

'And who is this lovely woman?' asked Joey's mum, as she and Joey drew back from the hug. Joey smiled at his mum as he wrapped his arms round Lauren from behind.

'This lovely lady, is Lauren, the love of my life... Lauren, this is my mum, Leslie' introduced Joey. A blushing Lauren (from Joey's comment about her) held out a hand to Leslie.

'Nice to meet you, Leslie' said Lauren politely. Leslie waved away her hand and enveloped Lauren in for a hug, making Lauren smiled and hug her back.

'Thankyou for making my son so happy' Leslie whispered in Lauren's ear, so only she heard

'Your welcome' Lauren whispered back and they drew away from the hug. Leslie ushered them both to kitchen, but Lauren grabbed Joey's hand.

'Do she know? About us being... Cousins?' asked Lauren quietly. Joey nodded.

'Yes, she does. Remember when Derek died? I disappeared? Well, I came back here. I was a mess and I ended up telling her everything... As far she's concerned , as long as her babies are happy that's all what matters' said Joey, smiling and tucking a piece of hair behind Lauren's ear, the gesture not going unnoticed by Leslie, who smiled at the two from the kitchen. As Lauren and Joey sat down at the kitchen table, Lauren swallowed.

'Er... Leslie? Thankyou for being so understanding about mine and Joey's relationship. It truly means a lot to us' said Lauren, her nerves disappearing as Leslie smiled warmly at her.

'Its perfectly fine, my darling. I've never seen my son so happy before' said Leslie. Lauren smiled widely at Joey, who was watching the two interact...

* * *

Later that night, Joey had gone in the shower, leaving Leslie and Lauren downstairs. Leslie was telling Lauren about the time he out a pizza in the inside down and set the fire alarm off.

'Oh my god, how is that even possible?' laughed Lauren, as she clutched her sides, which hurt from laughing so much.

'I've got no idea. He was fifteen as well, as he knew how to cook' said Leslie through her , it froze in her throat as she spotted Lauren's wrist, as Lauren tied her hair up in a pony tail.

'What's wrong?' asked Lauren, as her laughter subsided and she wiped away the rest of her laughter tears. She saw Leslie's gaze on her wrist and suddenly wished Joey was with her. holding her. Lauren swallowed and dragged her gaze from her wrists to Leslie.

'My darling, what happened?' She gasped, as she moved to sit next to Lauren on the sofa. Lauren was frozen on the sofa, so she didn't try to stop Leslie from rolling up her sleeves of her top nad examining her scars and the fading cut.

'Lauren, sweetheart. What happened? I can help you, hunny' said Leslie, kindly. Thankfully, for Lauren sake, Joey choose that moment to bound into the room, looking pleased with himself, making yank down her sleeves of her top and plant a smile on her face.

'Babe... Seeing as I love you so much and we've had a rough couple of days... I thought I'd be a good boyfriend and run you a romantic bath... What's wrong?' he asked, finally noticing the tension in the air and Lauren's tear-stained face.

'Nothing. Your mum's just been telling me some stories of you from when you were younger... Been in tears laughing at ou' said Lauren, innocently smiling. Joey narrowed his eyes playfully and smiled back.

'Anyway, this bath you mentioned... is it ready?' asked Lauren, getting to her feet. Joey nodded.

'It's ready and waiting for you' he said, pulling her into his arms. Lauren kissed him lightly on the lips.

'You're too good to me' she whispered as she rested her forehead against his. Joey smiled.

'You love me anyways... Go on. Didn't run you it for it to get cold..' said Joey. Lauren giggled and rushed out of the room and up the stairs. She looked around and saw light flickering from under a closed-door. She frowned slightly and swung the door open to reveal the bathroom, Lavender scented tea tree lights dotted around the bathroom, the echo of the flames casting shadows on the walls. Lauren placed a hand to her chest and sighed happily. She really did have the perfect boyfriend...

* * *

Once Joey was certain Lauren had gone in the bath, he flopped down on the sofa next to his mum and changed the channel to the Inbetweeners movie, not noticing his mum was quieter than usual. As the adverts came on, Joey offered to make them a drink, but Leslie didn't hear him.

'Mum? Do you want a drink?' he asked, for the third time, gently shaking her shoulder. She snapped back into reality and looked at her son, who frowned.

'Mum? what's wrong?' he asked, frowning and sitting back down. Leslie looked at him.

'Lauren... The darling... Her wrists...' she said, still unable to get the image out of her head. Joey's eyes widened.

'Mum, listen to me. Don't say a word of this to Lauren, okay... But she's had a tough couple of months, she only got released from The Proiry about four months ago after nearly a six months stint...' Joey confessed. Leslie's eyes widened.

'Why hasn't she had any counselling?' exclaimed Leslie quietly

'She was supposed to have counselling, but she disappeared for two and half months. I only found her again last week...' said Joey. Leslie took a moment to absorb this information.

'Right, tomorrow I want to see her mum and dad. She cannot go any longer without counselling, Joey' said Leslie. Joey opened his mouth to speak when an idea hit him.

'You. You're a counsellor. Why don't you be her counsellor?'

'You think she'd be okay with it?' asked Leslie. Joey nodded.

'Please mum, she's already had one relapse... I'm not having her have another one and she has to be re-admitted. I can't have that. Please, Mum...' Joey practically begged.

'You really do love her, don't you?' said Leslie. Joey nodded.

'So much. She's my other half, Mum. So please... Help her..' Joey whispered. Leslie nodded.

'I'll help her, but I'll need to ask her parents permission first' she said.

'Ask for Max. That's her Dad. She's not getting on well with Tanya at the moment... Your best talking to Max' warned Joey, as he grabbed the phone and dialled the Branning's house number and gave the phone to his Mum...

* * *

Later that night, Joey headed upstairs, leaving his Mum watching some documentary on TV. He knocked softly on the bathroom door.

'Baby? you in there?' he asked softly. He got no reply, so he tried the door knob, but the door was locked. The smile from his face vanished.

'Lauren? open the door...' he said, knocking on it louder. Still no reply.

'Lauren!' he shouted, slamming his palm on the door. The bedroom door opened and Lauren poked her round the door.

'Babe... I know I love my baths, but I wouldn't be in the bath for three hours...' she said. Joey visibly relaxed and walked towards her, following her into the bedroom. He laid on the bed and switched on the lamp dimly, as Lauren went over to the chest of drawers and switched the plug socket off. She smiled as she walked over to him and climbed on top of him.

'Thankyou for the bath. It was so relaxing' she whispered to him, lightly kissing his neck. Joey groaned quietly.

'Your welcome, babe' he whispered back, tipping his head back so she could have better access to his neck. He threaded his fingers through her long brown hair, feeling it to be slightly warm because of the hair straighteners. He gripped her hair tightly as she sucked on his weak spot, before he flipped them over and connected their lips. Lauren moaned into his mouth and gripped his head, as his hands wandered to the belt of her dressing gown. She felt him undo it and his hands gripped her waist as he pulled her closer to him.

'Your wearing too much' she whispered against his lips, as she ripped his t-shirt from his body. Joey's eyes darkened at her actions and she smiled seductively, before pushing him onto his back and connecting their lips, as her dressing gown disappeared along with her top, feeling his fingers trail up to her pyjama shorts...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter :) X**

* * *

The next morning, Lauren woke up, smiling when she saw she was wrapped in Joey's arm, protectively. She lifted her head off his chest and smiled. She brought her hand up to gently stroke his face. She smiled as she felt slight stubble, as her fingers brushed over his jaw.

'It's rude to stare, baby' he said suddenly, making Lauren jump.

'How long have you been awake?' she playfully scolded, smiling. Joey chuckled and pulled her onto of him, frowning as he saw her dressed in his t-shirt.

'You weren't wearing this when we fell asleep' he said, fingering the hem of his t-shirt

'I wanted a drink in the night, so I threw it on' said Lauren, leaning down to kiss him. He groaned and ran a hand through her hair, holding her by the neck to keep her lips against his. They pulled away when the need for air was too much for them to ignore.

'So.. what we doing today?' asked Lauren breathlessly, as she gasped for air

'Well, I'm gonna hit the gym for a few hours and then mum wants to take us out for a meal... if that's okay with you?' Joey questioned. Lauren thought for a minute and then nodded.

'Yeah, that would be nice' she smiled. Joey smiled back and kissed her, before she pulled back.

'Ooh, that means I can go shopping and get a new dress. Check out the shops' she said, her excitement raising. She climbed off Joey and grabbed her dressing gown, turning back to Joey when she realised he hadn't moved.

'You coming?' she asked, motioning to the stairs

'Yeah, in a minute. Got something to sort out' he said, smiling. Lauren smiled and skipped down the stairs, before picking up his mobile. He dialled the number and waited till the person picked up.

'Max? It's me... The plan still on?' asked Joey...

* * *

Lauren entered the kitchen and saw Leslie making chocolate pancakes.

'Morning Leslie. Anything I can do to help?' Lauren asked, as she walked in. Leslie turned and smiled for a second

'Oh no, its fine darling. Help yourself to coffee or tea' she said. Lauren headed for the cupboard where the cups were and got three down.

'Would you like one?' Lauren asked Leslie

'Please, love' she said, before heading for the kitchen door. 'JOSEPH! BREAKFAST' she shouted, making Lauren laugh. A few minutes later, Joey entered the kitchen, yawning.

'Thanks, babe' he said, accepting his coffee off Lauren and kissing her lightly before sitting down, Lauren joining a few seconds later, placing Leslie's mug down as well.

'Thankyou darling' she said, as she placed a plate full of pancakes in front of Lauren and Joey. Lauren smiled warmly at her, before tucking into her breakfast...

* * *

After Joey set off for the gym, he left Lauren with Leslie in the living room, hoping everything would turn out okay. After the credits rolled on the Hangover Movie, Leslie switched off the TV, making Lauren look at her. Leslie swallowed, as she didn't know how to begin the convosation off.

'You okay, Leslie?' asked Lauren. Leslie nodded, before clearing her throat.

'Lauren, darling... er... Out of curiosity... Have you had any... counselling lately?' she asked. Lauren's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

'Counselling?' she asked, her voice slightly higher than normal

'Yes... Joey told me what happened...and...' Leslie trailed off as she saw Lauren tense

'And what?' asked Lauren, afraid of the answer

'Well, Joey's worried, darling. He's very worried that, because you've had a relapse, you could have another one and that it could lead to having you readmitted...' Leslie confessed. Lauren stared at her for a few moments.

'Joey set this up, didn't he?' she asked, as the pieces clicked together

'Him and your Dad' admitted Leslie. Lauren nodded stiffly.

'Are you a therapist?' asked Lauren tentively. Leslie nodded.

'Yes, I am. If you want this sessions, Lauren. I will keep the information strictly between us. I won't tell Joey or your Dad, unless it's something urgent...' said Leslie, reassuring Lauren...

* * *

An hour and a half later, Joey arrived back home, just as Max pulled up in his car.

'Alright, Max' said Joey, as Max joined him on the garden path and gave him a man hug, clapping him on the back once.

'Yeah, I'm alright. Just worried about Lauren' admitted Max, as Joey opened the door and stepped into the house. He entered the living room to find his mum sit in the same place he left her and Lauren no way to be found.

'Mum? Did it go alright? Where's Lauren?' asked Joey. Leslie pointed upstairs, still not speaking. Joey frowned before heading for the stairs, leaving Max with Leslie.

'What happened, Leslie?' asked Max, as he shut the living room door and sat down.

'That poor girl... I knew she had been through a rough time... Make no wonder the poor girl had a breakdown...' whispered Leslie, finally looking at Max.

'What did she say?' Max asked

'Everything. But the odd thing what struck me was the fact that even though you paid your brother... Jack, to leave Albert Square, you accepted him back two weeks later... Why would you do that, when he's partly the reason for Lauren's breakdown?'

'He's my bother, I've already lost one. And yeah, he killed him.. But after Lauren went missing, I realised that maybe Jack could track her down, so I call him back. After your son and brother die, Leslie and your daughter goes missing... You realise that life is too short. Yes, he killed Derek and yes, I hate him it and I'll never forgive him... But life is too short to hold grudges...' said Max...

* * *

Joey rushed up the stairs, to his and Lauren's room and saw he sat on the bed, her phone in her hands. From where he was stood in doorway, he could see she had been crying.

'Lauren? Babe, are you mad at me?' he asked as he edged into the room. Lauren didn't reply for a few minutes.

'I'm not mad. I'm annoyed that you went behind my back and arranged it, with my Dad, might I add... without consulting me first' said Lauren

'But babe... would you have agreed to it if I had consulted you?' asked Joey, making Lauren look at him

'Maybe... if you'd talked to me about your fears' said Lauren, making Joey frown

'What fear?' he asked

'The fear of me having a relapse and getting re admitted... Do you know how that made me feel?' asked Lauren. Joey shook his head.

'It made me feel bad... Because before I did.. do what I did the other night, There was a voice in my head what said your name... And I ignored it... Now I hear that fear from your mother and it made me feel ashamed and guilty because I agreed not to do it anymore and I broke that promise to you... if you'd told how you felt, I might've had the strength to resist the urge to do it...' said Lauren honestly, looking at Joey with tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Lauren... But I didn't want you to think I've lost faith in you when I haven't. I promise you I haven't' said Joey as he sat down next to her on the bed.

'Joey, I'm not perfect. I'm going to have relapses. Sometimes I'll be able to control them, other times I won't. But I promise you, I'll try my hardest and you have to tell me if you feel like I'm going to go off on one, babe... Okay?' questioned Lauren

'Okay, sure. I promise' said joey, smiling at her. Lauren nodded and kissed him deeply before pulling away

'So, fancy coming shopping?' she asked. Joey groaned and fell back against the pillows.

'Do I have to? You spend ages in the shops, You're as bad as Alice' he said. Lauren pulled on her jacket, before grabbing her bag and heading for the stairs.

'Fine! You stay here while I look round Victoria Secret' she said, heading down the stairs. She smirked to herself as she heard Joey scramble off the bed and rushed down the stairs.

'Your evil sometimes, you know that? bribing me?' he questioned

'It worked didn't it?' laughed Lauren. Joey told his mum they were heading out and that they wouldn't be long, before he followed Lauren out of the door and down the path...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter :) Here's another and Drama unfolds :) X**

* * *

Joey woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He frowned and sat up, looking around.

'Lo? Lauren?' he shouted, listening closely to see if the shower was running, but it wasn't. He frowned and pulled a t-shirt over his head as he smoothed down his pyjama bottoms ad headed for the stairs. He entered the living room, expecting to find Lauren sat with his mum but she wasn't.

'Mum? Where's Lauren?' he asked

'She said she had to go somewhere. She said she won't be long' Leslie said, smiling at her son. Joey smiled lightly at her, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Lauren was up to something...

* * *

Lauren got out of the taxi and paid for it, looking up at the flat. She smiled and waved as she saw Maddie scream in the window and waved frantically. Lauren laughed and headed for the door, laughing even more when Maddie flung her arms round her, jumping up and down in excitement.

'Your back! How long for?' Maddie, as she let Lauren go and led her into the apartment and into the living room.

'I'm back! But just to get my things and maybe have a catch up/goodbye drink if you want?' she offered. Maddie nodded. Suddenly, the door opened again and Kate, Martin and James walked through the door, Kate letting out a scream when she saw Lauren and hugged her. Lauren giggled and hugged her back, before hugging the boys.

'You guys okay?' Lauren asked, smiling. Kate and Martin nodded and grabbed one of her arms, marching her into the kitchen, leaving a chuckling James in their wake...

* * *

Two hours later, Lauren knocked on the door to Dylan's apartment, wanting to say goodbye to him before she left Newcastle for good. Dylan opened the doo and Lauren's eyes slightly widened.

'Er.. Hi' she said, her voice going slightly high as she used her will power to stop herself looking at his ripped chest.

'Lo! Hi, come in, come in' he ushered. Lauren smiled and stepped into the apartment.

'So, what you doing here?' he asked, as he pulled a t-shirt over his head, making Lauren relax. They sat down on the sofa and he spotted her bags.

'Ah, going home?' he asked. Lauren nodded and smiled lightly.

'You will stay in touch, won't you? And come up and visit?' Dylan asked. Lauren nodded and hugged him.

'Of course I'll stay in touch, you numpty' she laughed. She heard Dylan chuckle and tickle her, making her screech with laughter. After a few minutes of squirming and screeching, Lauren was glad when he stopped tickling her.

'Good, I don't want to lose you. I see you as one of my closest friends, Lauren' Dylan said and pulled her back in for a hug, resting his chin on her shoulder. Lauren chuckled.

'I've been texting you, but you've not been answering... Why?' asked Dylan, as they drew back from the hug

'Oh, I lost my phone. Not a good thing, because I'm lost without it' she laughed. Dylan chuckled and absently mindedly reached out with a hand to stroke her cheek.

'I'll miss you' he said honestly. Lauren knew that was her que to leave, but she couldn't move

'I'll miss you too' she smiled, breaking eye contact with him. He withdrew his hand from her cheek and headed for the kitchen.

'Want a drink?' he shouted. Lauren swallowed and glanced at the clock. She should really be getting back, but one more drink wouldn't hurt.

'Yeah, sure. I'll have anything, thanks' she shouted back, as she allowed herself to relax...

* * *

Meanwhile, back in South London, Joey was bored. Lauren had been morning all morning and all day and his mum had gone out with some friends. He switched on the TV and flicked through the channels, trying to find something to watch. He settled on the Inbetweeners Movie, even though he had seen it a thousand times. A door slamming shut, half an hour later, brought him out of his thoughts. His eyes snapped to Alice, as she entered the room.

'What are you doing here?' he asked, folding his arms over his chest

'I came to see Mum... Where is she?' she asked

'Oh charming!' exclaimed Joey. Alice rolled her eyes

'I've still forgiven you Lauren for what she did... Where is she anyway?' she asked, looking around

'She's out. Not that it's none of your business' said Joey, his voice clipped. Alice sighed

'Fine, I'll come back later. See you' she said, not giving Joey chance to reply before she slammed the front door shut. Joey growled in throat at his sister's actions. He felt something vibrate underneath him and frowned. HE got off the sofa and lifted up the cushion, finding Lauren's mobile, what she had lost. He clicked on the button which illuminated the screen and his face contorted into anger...

* * *

It was ten at night when Lauren finally returned. She entered the house quietly and dropped her bags at the bottom of the stairs, as she heard the TV on in the living room. She smiled as she saw Joey.

'Hey baby' she said. Joey turned to her and forced a smile

'Hey, your back' he said. Lauren nodded and shut the door behind her, sitting next to Joey on the sofa.

'You had a good day?' she asked him, playing with the button's of his shirt. He watched her as she did this

'Yeah, it was alright' he said, tipping her back and crushing their lips together harshly. Lauren was surprised by the action, but soon responded. However, she noticed Joey was angry about something as the kiss turned more demanding and he forced her onto her back. She pulled away and pushed at his shoulders, slightly scared as she saw his eyes were completely black.

'Joey? What's wrong?' she asked

'Nothing. Come here!' he said, leaning down and crushing their lips together again. Lauren made a disapproving sound in her throat and she started to struggle, eventually getting out from Joey.

'What. The. Hell is wrong with you?' she asked, as she stood opposite him

'What? You didn't like that? Other girls do' he spat. Lauren's mouth dropped open, before she snapped it shut, fire igniting in her eyes.

'What does that mean?' she demanded

'It means... That I expect my girlfriend to tell me the truth about what happened with Dylan guy!'Joey hissed. Lauren frowned.

'Eh?' she asked confused. Joey scoffed and showed her, her mobile.

'What about the one where it says last night was great?' Joey growled. Lauren was speechless for a few minutes, until Joey spoke again.

'What really happened, Lauren? I want to truth. No lies!' demanded Joey...

* * *

**R&R X**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter... Thing called college got in the way of every free time I had :( Hope this makes up for it :)**

**Remeber: Bold Italics are Lauren's thoughts**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lauren stared at Joey, her eyes slowly fading of the anger. Joey folded his arms and stared at her intensely, his gaze not wavering. Eventually, Lauren sighed.

'Okay, fine. You want the truth? You'll get the truth, but you're not going to like it... Yeah, I spent the night with Dylan, but that was before we got back together and before you found me, so stop being so jealous, when in actual fact something what happened ages ago doesn't concern you!' said Lauren, the fir ein her eyes igniting. She saw Joey's eyes flash dangerously.

'You slept with someone else? Were you drunk or what?' he asked, his voice cold

'Nope. Completely sober. I knew what I doing and I wanted it. The next morning, we agreed it was a mistake and put it behind us' Lauren said, folding her arms.

'Didn't you think about me at all while you were off galavanting around with some other bloke?' Joey asked. Lauren looked down and Joey knew the answer straight.

'Oh Charming, Lo. That's real charming!' he said, sounding hurt

'I wanted to forget you. When I first got away, after the bloody stupid party that mum threw me, I just wanted to forget everyone. Start afresh. I almost managed it, until I saw a couple completely loved up and everything. They reminded me of us. That was first time I'd thought of you for six weeks' admitted Lauren, looking at him through her lashes.

'After everything me and your Dad went through... The pain, the heartbreak and you didn't even think about me all? It would've been nice, Lo if you'd called one fo us. Just let us know you were alright! After everything I felt while you were struggling in hospital... You thought you could just forget about me, like I was nothing' said Joey, standing infront of her. Lauren looked up at him, seeing hurt and pain in his eyes. _**You caused that hurt. You caused that pain by admitting what you did.**_

'Joey, I'm sorry-'

'Before we came here, when you stopped me in hotel room... I told you to tell me if anything had happened between you and him, I told you to be honest with me...'

'I did-' Lauren began

'NO! You didn't! You lied to me!' Joey shouted, his eyes blazing with anger. Lauren had never seen him this angry before and it scared her.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'

'You seem to be saying that a lot lately, Lo. Don't you?' Joey hissed at her. They stared at each other, Lauren could feel the tears burning her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Joey wasn't done with his tirade.

'What if I told you I'd slept with Carli or Lucy while you were away?' he snarled. Lauren's eyes widened

'What?' she whispered in shock. _**Surely he hadn't?**_

'I didn't. But what if I had? How would you react if I told a lie instead of the truth?' Joey said

'Hurt... Untrustworthy' whispered Lauren

'Exactly! You can have my bed tongiht. I'll sleep downstairs' said Joey, not looking at her.

'What? No, babe. Please don't do this. Don't pull away from me!' said Lauren. Joey didn't answer. He laid down on the sofa and switched the TV onto another channel, indicating to Lauren that she should leave the room, because the conversation was done. Lauren headed to the door.

'Joey, it's you who I love. Not him. You' she said, trying to get a reaction out of him. But he stayed silent, his eyes glued to the TV. Lauren opene the door and closed it behind her, letting the tears fall as she headed upstairs...

* * *

The next morning, Lauren woke up and groaned as she remembered the argument last night. She pulled on her dressing gown and made her way downstairs. She entered the living room, to find it empty. Frowning, she headed for the kitchen only to find Lelsie sat at the table, drinking her coffee and reading the paper.

'Morning, Leslie' said Lauren. Leslie looked up and smiled

'Morning, darling. Breakfast?' she offered. Lauren nodded

'I'll make it... Have you seen Joey?' she asked

'Said he was going to the gym, then to see some mates. He'll be back later' said Lelsie. Lauren smiled lgihtly and nodded.

'I thought today, I could another conselling sesison with you? If you don't have any other plans of course...' said Leslie. Laurne nodded and tucked into her breakfast, her mind wondering where Joey really was at half past nine in morning...

* * *

Joey walked down the streets of Newcastle and towards Dylan apartment. He knocked on the door, having memeorzied the address from Lauren's phone. The door swung open and Dylan frowned.

'Who are you?' he asked

'Joey Branning. Nice to meet you...' Joey said holding out his hand. Dylan frowned

'Excuse me?' he said, completely baffled by a stranger turning up on his doorstep and introducing himself to him

'Oh, I'm sorry. You mean Lauren hasn't mentioned me? Joey, her boyfriend?' Joey said, watching as Dylan's eyes widened. He just had time to step back into his apartment before Joey slammed him into the wall, the door slamming shut.

'Give me honest answers and no harm will come to you, give me wrong answers, I will inflict pain...' said Joey. Dylan nodded.

'Question 1 - How many times did you sleep with my girlfriend?' Joey asked, his voice dangerous.

'Just once, I swear!'

'Good. Question 2- Did she tell you she had a boyfriend when you slept with her?'

'No, she said she was single!'

'Okay, last question - Do you love her?'

'Why do you want to know that?' Dylan said

'DO YOU LOVE HER?' Joey screamed

'Yes! But she loves you more, she told me!' Dylan said. Joey stared at him for a minute, before letting him drop to the ground, clutching his throat.

'Ever go near her again... You'll have me to answer to again!' Joey said darkly, before he left the apartment. Dylan sat in shock before he scrambled to his feet and rushed to his mobile. He scrolled for a number and pressed call...

* * *

After seeing his friends and having a catch up with them, Joey returned home in a calm and relaxed manner. His head felt clearer after last night's arguement with Lauren. He entered the house and saw light shining under the door from the living room. He opened it and smiled as he saw Lauren staring at herself in the mirror.

'Stop been vain, babe. You're perfect as you are' he said. Lauren's eyes snapped to his and smiled lightly. She turned to face and Joey swept her up in a hug.

'I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry for shouting at you and I'm sorry for scaring you...' he said, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. Lauren smiled and resting her forehead against his.

'I'm sorry too' she whispered. Joey pulled back, confused to what she was apologizing for, when her hand connected with his cheek harshly, a loud crack echoing through the air. His hand immediately going covering it in shock.

'What the hell was that for?' Joey shouted, grabbing her hand as she went to slap him again

'HOW DARE YOU GO AND THREATEN DYLAN! HOW FLAMING DARE YOU!' Lauren screamed. Joey gulped quietly.

'Lauren-'

'GO ON. TRYING WORM YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS ONE!'

'Lauren, I'm sorry. I just let me anger get the better of me' said Joey, stepping closer to her, but Lauren stepped back.

'No. No... Joey, I can't be with you if you're going to be jealous of my friends..'

'What? No. Don't you dare, please don't spilt up with me!' said Joey

'Well, accept Dylan then!'

'I can't accept him when I know whats happened between you both!' said Joey, getting frustrated

'Why?'

'Because what if we have an argument and you storm off round to his?' Joey shouted. Lauren blinked and her mouth dropped open.

'You seriously think that? You seriously think that?' Lauren screamed. Thoughts started to cloud her mind. The familar urge in her vien returned, but she tried to force it away.

'Yes, I do! I know you used to go out with Tyler, but he's got Whitney... So, he won't go be near you again in that sense, Fats, he has Poppy... But Dylan, he has no one... So, whats to stop him?'

'You know what? I deal with you right now! If you want to be childish and stupid, go ahead!' said Lauren, as she stormed from the room. Joey frowned and followed her upstairs. He entered their room to see her packing her bag.

'What are you doing?' he asked

'I'm leaving. Until you've calmed down and accepted Dylan is my friend...I'm going home!' said Lauren, zipping up her bag and storming past Joey, who followed her downstairs. He grabbed her wrist and spun her round to face him.

'Don't leave me, please' he said

'Can you accept me and him being friends?' Lauren asked

'No!' said Joey. Lauren gave him a pointed look and wrenched her wrist free of his grip and headed out of the front door and down the path, Joey watching her from the dooorway.

'You know what, Lauren? Do what you want, but don't you dare expect me to be there to pick up the pieces!' he screamed out in anger, slamming the door shut...

* * *

**Uhohh... Is it the end of Lauren and Joey? R&R X**


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for not updating this in a while... Thing called life got in the way :/ Hope this makes up for it J

Warning: Sensitive subject. DON'T read if triggering...

**_Bold black italics_**- Face time convocation with Kate and the gang.

Enjoy X

* * *

It was a week later and neither Joey nor Lauren had made the move to contact each other. As stubborn as they were, they were waiting for one to call the other. Currently, Lauren was sitting in the cafe with Peter Beale, who had made the rather surprising return to Walford after two years away.

'So, what you fancy doing?' he asked. Lauren shrugged her shoulders.

'Anything. I'm not fussed' she said. Peter nodded, sighing mentally. Lauren wasn't the person he remember when he left. This Lauren was literally a shell of a once outgoing, bubbly girl. He knew something bad must have happened to get her like this. He thought about questioning her about it, but decided against it, thinking she would tell him in her own time.

'Where's Lucy?' asked Lauren, noticing for the time that Lucy wasn't working that day.

'Booked the day off, to go out with some friends from college, I think' answered Peter. Lauren nodded and went back to looking out of the window...

* * *

Later that day, Lauren was in her room, staring at a blank page in her diary, when her phone blasted to life. She jumped but picked it up. She frowned when she saw an unknown number request face time, but she accepted it, laughing as Kate, Maddie, Dylan, Martin and James came into view.

'Jesus, guys! Whose phone are you on? I didn't recognize the number!' Lauren said

**_'James's phone. Save the number' _**said Kate, happily**_. _**Lauren chuckled and nodded**_._**

'Will do. How are you all?'

**_'We're all good, thanks. Missing you though... Although there is a reason why we called..' _**said Maddie

'And what's that?' asked Lauren, smiling

**_'How would you fancy a holiday abroad with us five? Benidorm or Lanzarote?' _**suggested squealed.

'Seriously?'she said, smiling widely

**_'Yeah... Listen, we're gonna ask our parents today, so if you ask your parents by the end of this week and let us know... Then we'll go ahead and book it!' _**said Dylan, smiling**_. _**Lauren smiled back, images flashing through her brain. Her friends, hot weather, cocktails, hot boys and the beach... That sounded good.

'Deal!' she said. Kate squealed and clapped her hands.

**_'Fabulous. And look! I got a tattoo!' _**she gasped

'Really? Show me!' she said. Kate chuckled and lifted up the hem of her top and turned round, showing Lauren the tattoo on the bottom of her back.

**_'_**She is strong when she is weak, She is brave when she is scared, She is humble when she is victorious... Aww, Kate that's a beautiful quote' Lauren said, smiling.

**_'Thanks, hurt like a bitch though' _**Kate answered**_. _**Lauren burst out laughing, causing Maddie to start giggling.

**_'You shoulda seen her. She was screaming and all sorts' _**said Maddie. Lauren laughed and calmed down.

**_'_**I want one now' she said. Kate gasped

**_'Do it! Do it! Do it!' _**she chanted. Lauren giggled

'But you'd have to come with me... I'm not going on my own' Lauren warned, making Kate laugh**_._**

**_'I'll come with ya... I know a brilliant place in Newcastle' _**she said. Lauren smiled

'Fabulous. Right, I've gotta go. Time to sweeten and butter up my parents, if I've got the slightest chance of even been allowed out of the house...' said Lauren. James and Dylan frowned.

**_'What? Why? What's happened?' _**James asked. Lauren's eyes widened a fraction

'Oh nothing. Doesn't matter. I'll text you all or Face time you when I have an answer' she said. Kate nodded.

**_'Okie dokes. Talk to you soon' _**she said

'Yes, you will'

**_'Miss you and love you' _**Martin and Maddie called. Lauren chuckled

'Miss you and love you all too. Byeeee' Lauren singsonged, before ended the call with a smile, saving James's number to her phone...

* * *

Lauren headed downstairs as Max and Tanya called her. She placed her phone on her bedside table and planted an innocent smile on her face. She sat herself down between Abi and Oscar and smiled at her mum, as she loaded the chicken dinner onto her plate.

'This looks great, mum' she complimented. Tanya looked at her for a minute, before smiling.

'Thank you, darling' smiled Tanya. Lauren smiled back and waited till everyone had their plates filled.

'Anyone want a drink?' offered Lauren. Tanya blinked. This was not Lauren. The only time Lauren did anything nice was when she either in trouble, or wanting something and Tanya heavily betted on the latter.

'What do you want?' Tanya asked, as Lauren filled up Oscar's cup with water. Lauren looked up at she placed the jug back on the table.

'What do you mean?' she asked. Tanya raised an eyebrow at her.

'You never do anything nice. The only time you do is when you want something or you're in trouble...' said Tanya. Lauren stared at her mum for a second, before sighing.

'Just out of mild curiosity... Would you let me go on holiday?' Lauren questioned. Tanya frowned.

'Why?'

'Just... would you?' Lauren asked, keeping emotion off her face. Tanya looked sceptical, but answered

'Yeah, I suppose why?'

'Because I was wondering, if I could go on holiday... With Kate, Maddie and Martin' she asked. Tanya and Max looked at their daughter. Lauren put on her innocent expression. It was a few minutes, before Tanya answered.

'No... Not just yet, Lauren. I need to be able to trust that you're capable of looking after yourself' said Tanya. Lauren scowled at her, before turning her puppy eyed look at Max, turning it up to an eleven.

'Pleaseee , Daddy. I've been good, haven't I? And you trust me with Kate and them... Don't you?' Lauren said, pouting. Max stared at her, before glancing at Tanya.

'When do they need to know by?'

'End of this week' said Lauren, not wanting to let her emotions out, but she was slightly screaming inside. Max nodded and swallowed a bit of chicken.

'Prove to us that we will be able to trust you... and I'll think about it' said Max. Lauren let out a small shriek of happiness and clapped her hands.

'I promise.. You won't regret this!' she squealed happily...

* * *

Five days later, Lauren was sat on the sofa as her Dad counted some money. He looked at Lauren and sighed.

'£500. Pay for half or however much of the trip, buy yourself some things and then use the rest as spending money...' said Max. Lauren screamed with happiness.

'THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU, DADDY!' Lauren grabbed the money and kissed it, rushing up the stairs to FaceTime Kate. Max chuckled as he watched her go, before turning his attention to Tanya, who looked disapprovingly at him.

'What?' he questioned. Tanya sighed.

'Max... I don't want her to go.. What if something happens to her and we can't get there in time?' she asked him. Max sighed and took her hand.

'That's why have to trust her. If we don't trust her now, then it's just going to get harder down the line.. The sooner we can trust her, the sooner we can move on... As a family' said Max, locking eyes with Tanya. She nodded and sighed.

'I hope you're right, Max. I hope you're right...' said Tanya, leaving the room to get a drink...

* * *

Two days later, Lauren entered her house, having gone shopping with Abi. They had spent ages looking at maxi dresses, shoes, bikinis and everything what you could need for a holiday. With the holiday now paid for, Lauren having gone up to Newcastle with Max the previous day to pay it, all was left to do now was wait.

'MUM? DAD! WE'RE BACK!' Abi yelled, walking into the living room, finding Max sat on the sofa watching a football game on TV. He smiled at his daughters.

'So then.. Spent up?' he asked, smiling. Lauren chuckled.

'No, Dad... Still got loads left, plus all my wages what I saved are in bank, so...' Lauren trailed off, smiling. Max smiled. He was glad Lauren was happy, it made him feel better about allowing her to go on holiday to Benidorm for two weeks.

'Where's mum?' asked Abi, looking round

'She had to go out... Don't know when she'll be back' said Max. The two girls nodded and held up their bags.

'We're going to put these away, then go get a Chinese.. A way of saying thank you' said Lauren, smiling. Max shook his head.

'I'll go. You don't need to thank me, darling' he said, turning to Abi.

'Coming with me' he asked. Abi nodded and handed her bags to Lauren, who rolled her eyes.

'See you soon. I want my usual' she said. Max and Abi nodded and left, leaving Lauren to go upstairs and unpack the stuff her and Abi had bought...

* * *

An hour later, Abi and Max arrived home. What should have been a fifteen minute journey, took half an hour each way, due to a crash what had happened earlier.

'LO! We're back! Sorry, we took so long' shouted Abi, heading to the kitchen to plate it all up, while Max set the table up.

'Mum's been gone a long time, hasn't she?' Abi shouted from the kitchen.

'Yeah, I'll ring after we've had our tea and ask her where she is... Lauren, come on!' shouted Max. Abi came back in, balancing three plates. Max took one off her and set it down. He walked into the kitchen, to get some drinks.

'LAUREN! Come on. It's going cold!' Max shouted. He waited few seconds, before rolling his eyes and walking back into the room.

'She's probably got her ear phones in. I'll go' said Abi, sighing. Max chuckled as she left the room and headed upstairs to her room. He grabbed the pepper and crushed it onto his plate, before a blood curdling scream reached his ears. The blood froze in his veins, before snapping back to reality.

'ABI?' Max shouted, as he rushed up the stairs. He skidded into the room and went deathly pale. Lauren was slumped on the floor, two massive blood puddles from her wrists, where she had badly attacked them.

'Lauren! Wake up! Abi, ring an ambulance!' shouted Max. Abi, who had tears streaming down her face, did as she was told, as Max fell to his knees besides his daughter.

'Lauren! Lauren! Can you hear me?' he repeated. He saw her phone next to her and picked it up, accidently pressing a button. His eyes and face contorted into anger as he read the message, but angrier at whom had sent it.

**_To: Lauren _**

**_7:03pm_**

**_Well, as you clearly have made no attempt to contact me these past two weeks... I'm just going to assume that you've moved onto that Dylan dude, who you seem smitten with.  
Don't even think of contacting me if things get too hard, Lauren. I'm not going to be there to pick up the pieces anymore.  
We're done.  
For good_**

**_Sender: Joey_**

* * *

R&R :D Xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to all you're reviews on here and on Twitter :) Means a lot :) Here's another chapter :) Hope you enjoy**

**Xx**

* * *

Max was beside himself with worry, as he and Abi waited for the ambulance. Abi sat next to Lauren, their hands gripped together, as tears spilled down Abi's cheeks.

'Lauren? Lauren, please wake up... Please wake up' she sobbed. Max let his out tears slip as the emtion started to feel suffocating, as he tried to hold it in. Sudennly, the bedroom walls started to flash blue and red, the sign that the amublance was outside. Abi rushed downstairs and swung the door open.

'Please help it's my sister! It's my sister... Please help her!' Abi shouted, as she back upstairs with the paramedics at her heels. She and Max watched as they failed to rouse Lauren and put her onto the stretcher. They followed them downstairs and outside, when the residents had formed a huge crowd. Jack fought his way to the front.

'What happened?' he asked Max, as Abi got in the ambulance with Lauren.

'I'd rather not say right now. Meet us at the hospitla and try and get hold of Tanya...' Max told him, before hopping into the ambulance and sitting next to Lauren...

* * *

Lauren didn't know where the hell she was, She was in a blinding white room, she knew that. She knew she was in some sort of limbo as well, as she feel lighter, like she was walking on clouds. She started to walk round the room, looking for anything to indicate that she either dead or nearly dead.

'Lauren... Lauren... Lauren. What are we going to do with you?' said a male voice. Lauren froze on the spot, before slowly turning round and seeing Bradley stood behind her in a doorway, one what she hadn't noticed till now.

'Bradley' she breathed out, before she found herself running towards him. She felt him pick her up and swing her round, before putting her back on her feet and crushing her to his chest.

'Hey, little sis... Long time no see, ey?' he asked. Lauren didn't answer. She was too busy shaking from the silent sobs what had started to control her body.

'Hey don't cry... It's okay' Bradley soothed, as they sat down on a sofa. Lauren finally calmed down, a few minutes later; lifting her head to look at herolder brother.

'I can't believe you're here. I've missed you so much!' Lauren cried, wiping her tears away. She sniffled and smiled a watery grin at Bradley.

'I've missed you too... Now, what are we doing to end up here, ey?' asked Bradley, taking Lauren's wrists in his hands and turning them over so he could see the damage to them. He sighed and stroked them.

'Oh, Lauren...' He sighed. Laurne sniffed and pulled her wrists awayfrom his graps.

'I knew you would be disappointed in me. You're the only person who I don't want to disappoint in my life, even though you're not there anymore' said Lauren.

'Hey, Lauren. Even if i'm not there in person... I'm still here in spirit. I'm alway looking down on you and protecting you... Now, why don't you tell me about Joey and Dylan situation?' Bradley asked. Lauren sighed.

'Well... Last year, I got admitted back to The Proiry for... And while I was in there I made some really close friends. When I got discharged for good, Mum threw me this party... But I wasn't ready for that or to back home, so I ran. I ended up buying a flat up there with Maddie, one of my friend from hospital... And soon after, Kate and Martin came to live with us. I got a job working behind a bar, trying to put my life back on track and earn some money, when I met a guy, who was Dylan. I spent the night with him once, but we decided to be better off as friends... Joey found me about nine weeks after I disappeared and convinced me to return to Walford, which I did... After that, he found out about me and Dylan and we had a row, which I ended up storming out of his mother house after I found that Joey had confronted Dylan over some text messages what he had found on my phone...' answered Lauren. Bradley was silent for a few minutes, taking all the information in.

'Well, you've had boyfriends in the past, whys it any different now?' Bradley questioned

'Because Joey thinks that everytime we have an argument, I'm just going to up and leave and back to Dylan, which I would never do! I love Joey so much... But, now after the text he sent me... I don't even know what to do anymore...' confessed Lauren.

'When you ran away... Did meet Dylan straight away or...' questioned Bradley. Lauren shook her head

'I met him one night while I was working. We spent the night together a few days afterwards, but decided to be friends... Then, thats when Joey found me...' Lauren answered.

'Did you give yourself time to process what you had been through?' asked Bradley. Laurne looked at him and shook her head.

'I tried to pretend it never happened. I know I shouldn't have done, but... I just wanted to be normal again, Brad' said Lauren, getting upset again. Bradley sighed and pulled her to him.

'Oh Lauren, maybe you should give yourself time to process what you've been through... Think over what's happened these last few months...' suggested Bradley. He felt Lauren nod under his chin and he smiled.

'I've got something for you...' he said, feeling Lauren sit up and look at him

'What?' she asked. The door opened and the one person Lauren hadn't seen in four years walked into the room.

'Now Branning, What we doing here?' asked Hayley. Lauren gasped and clasped a hand in her mouth in shock. Hayley giggled and opened her arms.

'Come here, bestie and give me a hug' she said. Lauren rushed into her arms and the friends hugged each other for the first time in four years. They stood like that for a long time, holding each other before slowly letting go of each other.

'I can't believe I can actually talk to you...' Lauren whispered. Hayley giggled.

'I've been watching you, branning. Two hot guys fighting over you? I'd be proud...' said Hayley. Laurne rolled her eys and smiled.

'Same old Hayley' Lauren countered. Hayley did her trademark grin, which was a toothy grin and her tounge poking out.

'That's me... Now, what happened in order for you to end up here?' Hayley asked, her voice turning serious...

* * *

Max and Abi were sat on the plastic chairs, both holding cold cups of coffee. They were sat in silence, until the door banged open to reveal Tanya, Jack and Joey, who looked the most distraught out of them all.

'YOU!OUT!' Max screamed, forgetting where he was. Abi and Tanya flinched at the tone of his voice.

'Uncle Max, please... Just tell me what happened' pleaded Joey. Max looked at him, remembering where he was and sat down, as Jack shut the door.

'Your little text sent her over the edge! That's what happened' he hissed. Joey frowned

'Excuse me?' asked Joey. Max scoffed.

'Don't play dumb, Joseph! You know what you've done!' shouted Max

'No, I don't! What are you on about?' Joey asked loudly. Max grabbed Lauren's phone from his pocket and showed Joey the message. Joey's eyes widened in shock and horror.

'Oh good God... Max, I swear to you on my life... I did not send that message!' Joey said. Max shook his head.

'I knew I should've stopped her leaving with you when you went to live with your mother... She wouldn't be in here again fighting for her life!' Max screamed. Joey felt a rush of anger course through him and he stood up.

'MAX! WHY WOULD I SEND LAUREN A TEXT MESSAGE LIKE THAT? DON'T YOU THINK SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH RECENTLY? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HER TO COOL DOWN BEFORE I GOT IN CONTACT, SO WE COULD SORT THIS OUT LIKE THE ADULTS WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE!' Joey screamed. Even through his anger, Max could hear the honesty in his voice.

'Well, if you didn't then who did?' Max asked

'I don't know... But I know for fact I didn't! So get your facts straight before accusing me of something!' Joey hissed. Max was about to retaliate when there was a knock on the door and a nurse entered.

'Mr Branning?' she asked. Max stood up and nodded.

'That's me... Is Lauren okay?' he asked. The nurse looked down to her feet and then back up at him, a sombre look on her face and Joey suddenly felt faint and sick.

'Oh God!' Joey gasped, as he assumed the worst. He staggered back, but Max grabbed him and supported him, forgetting about their current argument.

'Joey, she's fine... She's fine, isn't she?' Max directed the last part of the question towards the nurse in the room, who sighed.

'Mr Branning... I'm sorry, but...' began the nurse, Max and Joey's eyes widened in horror...

* * *

**R&R Xx**


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all your lovely reviews on here and on Twitter :)

If any of my lovely reviewers are on Twitter, feel free to drop me a tweet :) It's AbieeTulaOliver.

Here's the next part :D Enjoy :D

* * *

'I'm afraid we've had to put Lauren into a coma. The amount of blood what she lost, is the likely trigger of us doing that, as it will give her body chance to heal better... All we can do now is wait, I'm afraid. I'm sorry if I caused you to think the worse..' said the nurse. Joey let out a relived sigh of relief and slumped onto the chair, his head falling into his hands.

'Thankyou God' he whispered. Max watche dhim for a minute, before turning back to the nurse

'How long will she be in the coma?' he asked. The nurse pursed her lips.

'It's up to Lauren, really. Its when she wants to wake up... In the meantime, my colleauge is ringing round any inpaitent hospitals in the area. Lauren is a danger to herself at the minute. There is no way we can discharge her when she clearly needs help' said the nurse, Clara. Max nodded.

'Thankyou' he said, smilingat her. Clara nodded her head and left the room, leaving the Brannings in silence. Max turned back to

'Tan, Abi, Jack. Go get a drink. I want a word with Joey. In private' said Max, not taking his eyes off his nephew. The door slammed shut and Joey broke down. Max sat down next to him and put his arm round Joey's shoulders.

'She's going to be okay, Joey. You heard the nurse. She'll be fine' Max reassured Joey. Joey sniffled and looked up at Max.

'She hates my guts, doesn't she? She thinks I sent that message and she's in here because of me?' cried Joey. Max sighed.

'Joey, I need to know something and I want the truth. What were you arguing about?' Max asked. When Lauren had returned home, all she would let on was that they had had a massive argument and refused to elborate.

'This guy called Dylan. She met whien she lived in Newcastle. They spent the night together, but decided it was a mistake and stayed friends. Lauren didn't tell me that when I first found her. She just said that they shared a kiss, which I could accpet... But I told her to be honest with me and she wasn't. When I found out about the one night stand, I flipped. I was p to Newcastle to vconfront him and he phoned Lauren. By the time I got back home to my mums...Lauren knew where I'd been and what I'd done...'

'how did you find out?'

'I found her phone. She thought she had lost it, so she went to look for a new one... I found under the cushion on the the sofa. She and Dylan had been messaging. Purely plactonic, then I found the one about the one night stand and then thats when the argument came in...' answered Joey. Max sighed.

'Joey, you know she's going to have friend of either gender. She went out with Tyler and their friends...' said Max. Joey looked at him.

'But Tyler has Whitney. Dylan has no one...' Joey sighed and stood up, walking away from Max, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly, before turning back to face Max.

'Max, I love her so much. I love her so much it hurts. When I met her, my life felt complete, like a final piece of a jigsaw coming together... She's it, Max. The One... I never thought i'd want to settle down before I met Lauren, but I do... I want everything with her... I just.. I just can't cope if we have a really bad argument and she runs off. I'm scared that she'll go to Dylan or relapse... At the moment, I feel like I'm walking on eggshells around her and I don't know how much longer I can cope seeing her pain...' said Joey, feeling emotionally drained. Max was quiet for a few minutes processing what Joey said.

'She's going to be fine, Joey. I promise' he said...

* * *

'Remember that kid in school who used to pick on me? King Kong we used to him, because he liked to think he was high and mighty? But then, all of a sudden, he just stopped..Never did find out why' said Hayley. Laurne looked away smirking and she heard Hayley scoff lightly.

'Itwas you, wasn't it?' asked Hayley.

'Well, I wasn't going to let him bully you forever, was I? Friends stick up for friends' said Lauren, smiling. Hayley hugged her. Bradley smiled, as he watched them interact.

'So, I've been watching you, missy and you have two guys fighting over you. One called Joey, whose your cousin and Dylan, is that right?' asked Hayley. Lauren rolled her eyes.

'I'm not here to talk about them with you. I'll deal with all of that when and IF I decide to wake up...' said Lauren. Bradley rose an eyebrow.

'Lauren, you are going back... Trust me, we know. We've seen snippets of your future. We know what happens and trust me, Lauren... You're going to be okay' said Bradley. Lauren looked at her older brother and frowned.

'You've seen snippets of my future?' she asked. Bradley nodded.

'You get a happy ending, but theres consqeuences first, before it all clicks together...' said Bradley. Lauren slightly panicked.

'What... What do you mean by that?' she asked

'We can't tell you, Lauren. You've to work it out and live it yourself... We'll be there looking down on you... Proud as ever' said Hayley, standing next to Bradley. Lauren looked between them.

'I don't want to leave you two... I want to stay here. I don't want to go back' said Lauren, backing away from them. Bradley sighed.

'Lauren, you have to. You have three people to think of other than yourself now...' said Bradley. Lauren froze.

'What?' asked Lauren, her eyes narrowing.

'Oscar, Abi and Joey all need you. For diferent things, but they need you, escpecially Abi... She need sher big sister to tell her than everything is going to be okay, which it will be...' said Bradley...

* * *

It was the next day, when Lauren woke up with Joey and a nurse by her side. She slightly freaked out, but calmed when she reliased where she was. After the nurse (Clara) had made her comfotable, she left the room to go find out about the progress her colleauges had made on finding a inpatient hospital. Lauren turned to Joey, her eyes cold.

'Go. Away.' she said, her voice cold and emotionless. Joey gripped her hand, but Lauren yanked it away, watching as hurt flashed through Joey's eyes.

'Go away and never come back here. I don't want anything to do with you again! After what you sent to me... How could you say that to me? I'm supposed to be jetting off to Lazanarote next week and now it looks like im about to be readmitted because of you!' said Lauren, tears gathering in her eyes. Joey shook his head frantically.

'Lauren, it wasn't me! I swear it wasn't me!' said Joey. Lauren scoffed coldly.

'Thats what they always say! Well, newsflash, Joey! Get out of this room before I have you removed. I can't stand to look at you right now!'

'No! Lauren please... Please baby, don't do this!'

'I hate you, Joey! I hate you for what you made me do. I was so happy and then that text comes through and it rips out my heart... You ever felt like that?' she shot at him. Joey shook his head, tears slipping down his face.

'Well, now you do. Now leave, I want to be on my own!' she said, turning away from him. Joey sat in stunned silence for a few minutes before standing up.

'I love you, Lauren' he said, before turning to leave the room, hearing Lauren's sobs reach his ears. He wanted to turn back and gather her up in his arms, protecting her from everything, like a safety blanket, but if Lauren wanted him to go, then he would. He cloed the door behind him and Max hugged him, feeling Joey break heavily on his shoulder.

**Joey knew that was it for him and Lauren. The way she acted when she saw him, when she spoke to him. When he found out who sent that message, he was going to kill them...**

* * *

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to all your reviews on the last chapter :) Made me very happy :) This is the last chapter of this story. Thankyou to everyone whose reviewed, favourited this :0 It truly means a lot to me :)

Enjoy Xx

* * *

**Three Months Later**

It was October 2013 and the day Lauren would get out of the treatment facility for good. After been admitted to one all the way in Sheffield, Lauren had had time to think about her life. Even during her couselling sesisons, she found herself zonnig out, imagining her life elsewhere. Which is why, right now, Max was stunned at his daughters suggestion as he watche dher pack.

'You want to what?' he asked, unable to believe what he had just heard. Lauren zipped up her bag and turned to face him.

'I want to go and stay with Mum in Greece for a bit' Lauren repeated. Tanya and Max's relationship had broken down after Lauren's readmission, which Tanya throwing herself into work and Max almost having starting an affair. They had finally acepted that their relationship had reached the end of its course and mutal decided to separate. That had been tough for Lauren, as she blame dherself, but Max reassured her it was a long time coming. After the divorce and everything had gone through, Tanya had gotten back in contact which an old school friend called Melissa, who had opened up a beauty salon in Athens. She offered Tanya a job over there and a place to stay and Tanya accepted. Lauren found it hard without her Mum at first, but Tnaya wrote to her every week and called her every other day, so Lauren didn't mind too much.

'But... But what about college?' Max spluttered. He had gone through the trouble of enrolling Lauren back at college in Walford, because that had been the orginal plan._** Talk about 360 degrees turn.**_

'Mum's enrolling me in one out there. She says it's got a fab Art deparment and that it's close enough for me to walk on mornings...' answered Lauren. Max recoiled at this.

'Whoa! What do you mean enrolled you in college out there? You said you were only going for a month!'

'I changed my mind. I did a lot of thinking while I was in here. A lot of thinking, and I decided that I need a fresh start. A clean slate... So, thats what I'm going to do. I'm going to go and live with Mum for a few months and see how it goes. If I don't like, I'll come back... But if I do, I'll stay out there...' said Lauren. Max blinked, unable to take all of this in. He collected his thoughts and put them to one side for the moment, deciding to talk more about this when they were back in Walford. He sighed and picked up Lauren's bag.

'Come on, let's go home' he said, sighing. Laurne smiled and nodded, before following him out of the door...

* * *

They arrived back in Walford a few hours later and Lauren climbed out of the car, looking round.

'See not much has changed then?' she questioned. Max smiled

'Nope nothing really' he smiled and headed to the boot to grab her bag. he heaved it out of the boot, before she heard someone call her name.

'LAUREN?' Joey called across the Square. Lauren twirled round and saw Joey walking towards her. Throughout her stay in Sheffield, he had been texting her everyday, letting her know he was waiting for her, telling her that he loved her. She was grateful for that, regardless of what he did. She smiled and hugged him, surprising him slightly.

'Hey, Joey' she whsipered in his ear. Joey wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her closer to him. He had truly missed her. He had tried to visit her once, but she had put a ban on people who didn't want to see... Turned out he wa sone fo them. While he had been banne dfrom seeing Lauren, he had been trying to find out who had sent the message. He had narrowed it down to three suspects: Lucy, Tanya or Whitney, all of them having motivitves for different reasons.

'I missed you' he whispered in her ear. He felt Lauren smile slightly against his neck and then she pulled away, as she heard a door shut. She turned and saw Max had left them to have a little privacy.

'How are you doing?' Joey asked, his voice soft. Lauren nodded.

'Yeah, I'm doing good thanks. Yourself?' she asked. Joey nodded.

'I'm good now, now that you're back' he said honestly., his eyes never leaving Laurens. She blinked a few times, as she felt the magnetic pull what exsited between her and Joey.

'I'd better go inside. Unpack and everything' she said. Joey nodded, watching as Lauren turned around to head into the house,w hen a thought struck him.

'Lauren?' he watched as she turned round to face him ' You haven't heard from Tanya recently have you?' he asked. Lauren frowned.

'Yeah, every other day. Why?' Lauren asked

'Just wondering. Haven't seen her for ages' he said simply. Lauren smiled.

'Thats because she moved away. To Greece, she says it's because she 's got a new job, but I reckon there is someone else...' said Lauren. She turned to go, but Joey grabbed her arm.

'Anything she said?' he questioned. Lauren shook her head, and then shrugged.

'Guess I'll find out sooner than later' she said, without thinking. Joey frowned.

'What's that mean?' he asked, slightly fearful of the answer. Laurne looked at him and sighed

'I'm going out there to stay with her for a few months. Collect my thoughts and stuff...' lied Lauren. Joey blinked and let Lauren's arm go, watching as she headed inside. He tuned to go back into his house, when a convosation flashed through his mind.

_**'Can't believe this is happening again' Joey said to Tanya, as they sat down in the caf, two cups of coffee between them.**_

_**'Me neither... Listen, Joey... I haven't told Abi or Oscar yet because I'm waiting til ltonight... But when Lauren comes home for good, promise you'll look after her...' said Tanya. Joey frowned.**_

_**'Why? Where are you going?' he asked**_

_**'I'm going away for a few weeks. Meeting up with a friend of mine from high school' lied Tanya. Joey cocked his head and narrowe dhis eyes.**_

_**'When did you decide this? Yesterday, when you came to see me with Lucy and Whitney, you were fine...' said Joey**_

_**'Plans can crop up at anytime, Joey. Just things can change within a blink of an eye whether its a phonecall or a text' said Tanya, taking a sip of her coffee. Joey thought for a second before agreeing with her, leaving the information fly over his head...**_

Joey stopped dead in the middle of the road. _**Life can change within a blink of eye, whether its a phonecall or a text... A text... The text what he supposedly sent to Lauren.**_

'Oh good god...' Joey said to himself. He turned back to the Branning house and saw Lauren smiling at him from her bedroom window, before waving to him and disappearing from view. He saw a light switch turn off and decided to confront Lauren tomorrow...

* * *

Joey was woken the next mornign, byt Alice shaking him violently.

'Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I'm awake! What's wrong with you?' Joey questioned, staring at his sister, wondering slightly if she had gone crazy.

'Lauren's leaving! Better hurry if you want to say goodbye' said Alice. She had never seen Joey move so fast in her life. H ethrew a t shirt over his head and some jogging bottoms over his boxers and bolted downstairs. He opened the door, just as Laurne was about to climb into the taxi.

'LAUREN!' his voice shot through the air like a shotgun been fired. Laurne jumped and turned, smiling when she saw him.

'Didn't think you were going to turn-' Joey crushed their lips together, cutting off her sentence. Lauren gripped his arms, keeping herself steady, as she responded. Joey pulled away when the need for air became to great.

'Don't go! You can't!' said Joey. Lauren sighed

'I have to, Joey. I'll be back before you know it...' she lied. Joey saw straight through her.

'You're lying, Lauren. i can read you like a book. Your not coming back. Lauren, please... You can't go! You can't!' JOey pleaded. Lauren sighed.

'Give me one good reason why I should stay' said Lauren

'Becuase I love you! Thats why you should stay. Remember the text what ''I'' sent you?' he questione dher, putting qoutation marks round the word ''I''. Lauren's eyes darkened and she nodded stiffly.

'Well, it was Tanya! She didn't want you going on holiday, did she? She disappeared the night you tried to take your life.. It was her, Lauren! Tanya did it!' said Joey. Lauren scoffed and looked away from him, shaking her head.

'Oh please. Why would my Mum do that to me? She loves me, Joey! Now if this is an attempt to make me stay... It's not working' said Lauren, opening the door to the taxi and climbing in, almost traping Joey's hand in the door.

'Lauren! I mean it! It was her! LAUREN!' shouted Joey, as the taxi pulled away from the Square, leaving Joey standing in the road, heartbreaken and angry. He felt Max appear at his side.

'Is it true? Was it Tanya?' he questioned, not wanting to believe that his ex wife would do souch a thing. Joey looked at him and nodded.

'It was Tanya, Max. Now, she's got Lauren.. God knows what could happen!' exclaimed Joey, furious with himself for not realising it sooner. Now, he had lost the love of his life... And it was all thanks to her Mum.

* * *

**R&R :D Xx**


End file.
